Kung Fu Fury
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: Combining HTTYD and KFP, with a hint of HTTYD 2, I created this story of 2 brothers who've spent a life time separated. That is until the Valley's elder predicts an old enemy's return who only the legendary Dragon Warrior can stop. Join Hiccup and Toothless' struggle as the universe brings them back together to defend their home and everyone in it. Dragon!Everyone
1. Kung Fu Fury

**Characters:**

 **Po: Hiccup**

 **Master Shifu: Thornado**

 **Tigress: Toothless**

 **Crane: Stormfly**

 **Monkey: Barf and Belch**

 **Viper: Meatlug**

 **Mantis: Hookfang**

 **Po's Father/Boss: Gobber (as a two limbed Terrible Terror)**

 **Oogway: Gothi (as a Gronckle)**

 **Kung Fu Fury:**

* * *

Narrator's POV

 _Legend tells of a legendary warrior. Who's Kung Fu skills were the stuff of legend. They say he travelled the land, in search of worthy foes._

A dragon black as night walks into a bar and sits down. Bigger and bad-looking Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks, and Nadders zoom to where he sits. The black dragon starts to eat a pile of fish. One Nightmare steps up and said "I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew ON MY CLAWS!" and pounds one wing with long, sharp claws on his table.

 _The warrior said nothing, finishing up his last few fish. Then he swallowed. And then he spoke._

"Enough talk. Let's fight." The table suddenly gets obliterated by a purple blast that sends thick smoke in the air around. He then swings his tail around, knocking a few Nadders back and then turns and swipes his dagger-like claws at a few Zipplebacks.

 _He was so deadly in fact, rumor has it his enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness!_

"MY EYES!" one dragon cries in terror, and another shouts "He's too awesome!" while a small Night Terror female walks up and says "And attractive." Her apparent mate says in gratitude "How may we repay you?" The dragon jerks his head at him and replies slyly "There's no charge for awesomeness...or attractiveness." He shoots up and blasts through the roof of the bar, hitting and swiping left and right at appoints.

 _It mattered not how many foes he faced, they were no match for his bodacity!_

The dragon was flying towards a flock of maybe hundreds of dragon alone. Right as he was nose to nose with the front of the flock, he shot an all too powerful blast at them. The scene changes to him walking slowly and calmly down the same path he earlier took to get to the bar, dragons falling in the water and ground from the sky all around him.

 _Never before had a Night Fury ever been so loved, and so feared. With the exception of one. His brother who worked with the most heroic heroes in all of china, the Furious Five. But even they bowed in respect to this great master!_

The five took a pose around him and Belch said "We should hang out." The Fury replied with "Agreed." With a "Hiya!" from the 6, they all took a defensive stance while and army of dragons formed in front of them

 _But, hanging out will have to wait. Because when you're facing the 10,000 demons of Demon Mountain, there's only one thing that matters. And that's…_

"Hiccup!" was heard and the dragon turned to see Barf sound like his boss. Then turned again to see Toothless say "You'll be late for work!" The 'master; looked up confused then 'fell' down and jerked up, now awake from his dream.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I was awoken from my sleep to Gobber's shouting of me to get up, and how I'd be late for work. To be fair, it's more like helping a friend out then a job. You see, I'm sort of a street rat. I never really had a parent or guardian to take me in and raise me. Gobber helped me stay alive on the streets, though he's a Terror and I'm an extremely rare breed called the Night Fury. All my life I've searched for the one I'm suppose to call brother and I've searched pretty much all of China to do so. The only one I found resides in the Jade Palace as one of the Furious Five. Master Toothless is his name and from what I've seen, he's a real master at Kung Fu. He doesn't know he has a brother, or that I even exist though and that's how I'd like to keep it. He seems to have a better life than me and I have no right to barge into his life and ruin that.

"Hiccup! Get up!" Gobber shouted again. I slept on the roof of his Noodle Shop, one of his many small stores. Whenever I'm near or on one of his shops, he makes me help saying the skills would do me good in the future. I yawned and stretched, looking at how the day would be today. It was a nice day, clear blue sky, puffy white clouds, and a cool breeze that flowed gently through the air. I sighed. I wanted to fly out in the daytime, but I couldn't risk being seen or mistaken for Toothless. It's one of my many ground rules I set. I turned and walked down to the front entrance of the shop and went inside. "Sorry Gobber". He was flying around with a few bags of flour and he turned to look at me. "Sorry doesn't make the noodles." He was a small yellow and green Terror with only one right paw in the front and left one in the back. He was born that way.

"And what were you dreaming about, all that noise! I heard a lot of mumbling. Is there a certain girl you met?" he ended on an edge. "Please, I flee the sight of girls. And people in general." He sighed. "So what was your dream about, then?" he said while chopping up fish with a knife in his tail. "Oh...uh...um me? I was dreaming about...uh...I was dreaming about….um...Noodles." I said. He just rolled his eyes. I wasn't a very good liar and he knew it. "Ok, now I need these delivered to tables 2, 5, 7, and 12. Service with a smile, remember!" he continued throwing 6 bowls of soup at me, that I caught and spread out on my wings. I just turned to the exit and began to hear a lovely tune from the Jade Palace. 'I wonder what new lesson Toothless was being taught.' I thought.

* * *

Narrator's POV

A Thunderdrum lays on the ground, making a smooth, lulling tune with a flute. While he was doing that, a Night Fury a little bigger than Hiccup and a Zippleback were hiding a few feet away from him, behind a bush and tree. The Fury nodded to the other and they swiftly while shaking the pushes a little zoomed in opposite directions. A Gronckle hid on a roof, blending in with a rock suddenly jumped and spun faster than she should have at the unsuspecting Thunderdrum, the Night Fury and Zippleback jumped over a wall and charged at him, a Nadder flew over the building, spinning, and a Nightmare came from the other side where the Nadder came from, all charging at him. Then the Thunderdrum's eyes suddenly shot open and he turned and blocked all of their attacks. They froze after the surprise and returned to a normal stance.

The Thunderdrum said cheerfully "Well done students!" then his demeanor changed to strict with a scowl. "...if you were trying to dissapoint me! Toothless, you need more ferocity! Barf, Belch, greater speed! Stormfly, hight! Meatlug, subtlety! Hookfang…" "Master Thornado?" a sudden Terror spoke. "What!?" he shouted. "I..It's Master Gothi, she wants to see you". The dragon, Thornado's eyes widened.

The doors to the Jade Palace burst open and close while Thornado takes a few breaths and calms himself. He then bows down and asked "Master Gothi, summoned me, is something wrong?" A light brown, frail and old Gronckle was sitting on it's tail, on a staff a few feet off the ground. She turned around and slowly climbed down the staff and said quietly "Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend". Thornado replied with"So, nothing's wrong?"

"Well, I didn't say that." She walked over to a thousand lit candles surrounding a pool of water and begun to blow each out, _one_ by _one_. Tired of how slow this was going, Thornado spun around, sending a wave of air that blew around the candles, taking their flame. "I've had a Vision. Red Death _will_ return."

Suddenly Thornado saw 6 glowing, yellow eyes and a dragon with bone coming out above his nose and jutting unevenly from the back of his head. Large jaw with large teeth, long, dagger-like claws, 20 ab muscles, and thick enough scales to resist even lava! Thornado took in deep breaths. "But that's impossible! He's in prison!" he cried out, not accepting the fact. "Nothing is impossible" Gothi replied. The Thunderdrum's eyes widened in panic. He turned to the same Terror who gave him the message and said "Fly to Jargon Prison! Tell them to double the guards, double the weapons, double everything! Red Death does not leave that prison!" The Terror trembled a little and stuttered "Y..yes Master Thornado!" and flew off.

Gothi sighed. "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Thornado turned and flew over to the elder. "We have to do something! We can't just let him march into the valley, and take his revenge! He'll...He'll…" "Your mind is like this water, my friend." Gothi cut in. She pointed to a separate pool of water that was rippling. "When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear." she finished and she touched the water with the tip of her staff causing the water to still and reflect the ceiling. It had a Monstrous Nightmare statue hanging on the ceiling with a scroll in it's mouth.

"The dragon scroll!" Thornado said in awe. "It is time." Thornado looked at Gothi and said "But, whom? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become the Dragon Warrior?" Gothi just kept her gaze at the scroll and said bluntly "I don't know."

Back in the village, Hiccup was serving bowls of soup. He would fly over the tables and set their noodles down in front. He made a game out of it. Although Hiccup was out during the day, he wasn't really talked about. In fact, although he was never mean, sour, or heartless, he was treated with disrespect. A lot saw him as trying to one-up Master Toothless or be better than him. But, Hiccup wasn't like that at all, and Gobber was one of few to see him that way.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I was serving bowls to the tables of people. Some smiled and waved thanks to me like kind and grateful people while others glared at me, thinking I was being disrespectful to one of China's biggest heros. I set down and saw some people pay at the front for their food, a few dropping a tip my way to which I was grateful for. I may work for Gobber, but I don't live with him. Street rat, remember? I never get a paycheck, mostly because I don't always work here. I take the tips I get, and _do_ buy food. Enough to stay alive at least. Me, I have...well, emotional issues. It's a problem with me when things get to emotionally heavy or tough on me, I stop eating. I also stress cook, ironic right? So I'm skinnier at times, but I can still be as stealthy, deadly, and strong.

During my down time I usually go up to the Jade Palace and spy on my brother and see how he's doing. I've done that since 10 and I'm 16 now. I was originally going to tell him and meet him when I was 9, coming to the conclusion he _was_ in fact my sibling. But I didn't because that day I saw him laughing, socializing with friends, and learning from Master Thornado like he was a father. It hit me suddenly that he had a good life. Nice and healthy environment, good friends, father figure. And then here I was, a street rat, not even considered a real villager, with barely enough food to last a few days, skinny, small, and emotionally fragile. I would be more of a burden to him than anything, I just know it.

So over the years, I've found weak spots and hiding spots throughout the Palace and watched my brother grow up, unknowing eyes constantly there, unaware of the family he has. It hurt. A lot. It still does, to watch your only family grow up happy without you, not even realising the past and mental hold he has over someone he used to call brother. As much as it hurt, I stayed away thinking him better if I did. Back to the real world, I saw a few Terrors hang up a poster, so I flew over and checked it out. 'No way. No WAY!' I thought. My eyes were wide and I was, actually excited for the first time since Gobber let me work with him. I turned around and roared "Every one! Get to the Jade Palace! One of the Five is going to become the Dragon Warrior!" I ran past a guy who was rushing to finish his food. "Go, just take the bowl!" and another counting money. "Come on, go, go! We've been waiting a thousand years for this!"

Everyone had left and Gobber laughed at my enthusiasm. "Well, someone's awfully excited." I nodded. "Can I go now!?" I said, tail wagging and behind wiggling in excitement. He chuckled and said "I suppose. Come on now, we wouldn't want to be late." I smiled and took the 'hidden' way to the Palace, the way I go to spy on Toothless. I was there faster than the people from the shop. I can't say I'm surprised, though. Night Furies are the fastest dragon. I took a spot in a corner on the top of a wall, behind rafters, in a dark area where no one could see me. I saw hatchlings playing with fire and jumping around saying that they were the dragon warrior. I chuckled quietly. Knowing no one would take my spot, I went to find my brother and the other four.

They were in the Jade Palace, talking excitedly. Toothless was the same color as me and has the same shape as me, although bigger and a little more buff. He has green eyes, but they were acidic instead of forest, and he was a good 2 years older than me. I'm surprised he didn't remember me, but he didn't so I just delt with it. "So, who do you think is going to be chosen?" a bright yellow and blue Nadder said who's known as Master Stormfly. Master Hookfang, a red and orange Nightmare said "It's going to be me! I just know it!" Barf, the right head to a green and hint of yellow Zippleback said "Yea, but we have a birthmark to prove it's us! I rolled my eyes at them. 'Typical' I thought. Toothless just huffed and said seriously "Who ever _does_ get picked, we can't let that affect the team, alright?" They all nodded and agreed. 'It shouldn't matter, clearly the best one is you, Toothless' I thought.

It was true, he's been fighting since he was 6, and he's 18. Me and him share the same birthday, despite the two year difference. He looked stressed, though. My best guess is he wants this bad and seems like he would be devastated if he didn't get picked. He might not have seen it, but I sent him a comforting and reassuring look. I don't know if he can sense it, but he always calms when I do. I saw his shoulders relax and a hint of relief in his eyes. He got my comfort. He's tried to figure out where it came from at first but eventually stopped, accepting that he never would.

* * *

Toothless' POV

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I never thought I would be around for the Dragon Scroll, yet here I am, one of the five nominees to be the Dragon Warrior. I've trained in the arts of Kung Fu since I was 6 and have worked my tail off for a moment like this. I knew officials said I was most likely to be chosen for it, but it's not a 100% chance. I knew I was over thinking it when I felt that sudden comfort and reassurance. It happens whenever I over stress about something, or am about to freak out. It's like a pair of eyes, but more of a gift than a burden. I know I got over trying to figure out what it was, but I still get a little cautious at it. I talked to Master Gothi about it, but she said the answer would reveal itself when it's time and to stop trying to rush it.

I don't know how it does it, but it calms me faster than anything ever has before. Faster than Thornado did when I realized I was the last of my kind. That was a rough time. Even though there hasn't been any proof of another of my kind, I still have hope somewhere in the world there _is_ more like me. Master Thornado just walked in and told us to get ready for a dramatic entrance. I stayed in my head, though, and took a place hiding in some bushed. A shadow darted past a wall through my peripheral vision and I saw what looked like a shadow hide behind some rafters. I motioned for Stormfly to come over. "Look behind those rafters. Do you see something, like a shadow or a figure?" She looked, eyes narrowed and concentrated. "No, why did you see something?" I nodded. "It was like a shadow. I'll have to check it out after this." She nodded. "I'll inform the others and we'll keep an eye open over there." I nodded and she went back to her spot.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

'Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot! He saw me! Idiot, why couldn't you have waited to move!' I thought. I ran back to my spots in a less shaded area and Toothless saw me. Or something like a darting shadow. 'I guess I'll need to make a break for it after I see who's picked.' I though. I was taken from my thoughts when the fireworks began. From right behind me. I was in front of the place where fireworks were lit. I could live with it. Someone ran up on the main platform and shouted "Let the tournament BEGIN!" as he rang a small bell. Drums were being pounded with a beat. I smiled and watched as Master Thornado announce "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, it is my great honor to present to you Masters Toothless, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Hookfang. The Furious Five!"

They all flipped in the air with one beat of their wings and did multiple tricks, flips, and spins on their way back to Earth. Toothless landed first on his paw and spun around, whipping his tail like I could mine and jumped forward and struck a pose as everyone else did. I smiled with pride for my brother, such a healthy, kind, caring, and powerful dragon. I may never know him in person, but I'll know his story and how he lived a happy life.

"Warriors prepare!" Thornado spoke. Stormfly went first against a wooden machine that released thousands of mini fireworks called the thousand tongues of fire. The fireworks shot up and all aimed towards Stormfly who was now in the air. She whacked some away and shot others with her spines and they all exploded. Simple, yet effective. The valley worth of dragons roared and cheered at her skill. Meatlug went up against a similar contraption only it shot out fireworks randomly at different times that came from different directions. Barf and Belch were up against 4 separate weapons shooters. It shot Knives, swords, daggers, fireworks, axes, bolas, and arrows. They dogged all and destroyed all with an over amount of enjoyment to it. Hookfang had a machine that extinguished any and all fire he used and shot poisoned arrows at him. This was a single machine, unlike the others who had multiple.

"And finally, Master Toothless!" Thornado announced. I perked up at this, what I've waited for so long, to see him in action. "Believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet!" he continued. "Master Toothless faces Flaming, Iron Stinger, and his Blades of Death!" It was basically a wooden, moving Speed Stinger covered with moving weapons, some flaming, others poisoned. I smiled ready to see some real action when Master Gothi raised a paw. All eyes were on her. "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us." 'Well, that can't mean anything bad.' I thought. The 5 shared a look and immediately made a line in the center of the arena. Gothi slowly made her way down to it, causing the suspense to rise. She used her paw to guide her. She was in front of the 5, moving towards Toothless. 'He's going to get picked, no doubt in my mind at this point.'

Suddenly the sound of fireworks starting, the hiss of the starter came to everyone's ears and the whole corner wall, me and everyone else were blasted forward from an explosion of fireworks. Some dragons caught themselves, but were dragged down by others falling. The masters caught all of the hatchlings and moved others out of the way from falling dragons. I fell in front of Master Gothi and Toothless who was covered with crying and saved hatchlings. He almost dropped the one in his mouth when he saw me, along with almost every other dragon there. I landed on my paw wrong, most likely twisted it and got up looking at it. I shrunk a little at all of the stairs and saw Gobber in the crowd, face palming. I took in a deep breath and was about to fly away when Master Gothi said "How interesting." a finger pointed between me and Toothless.

He set all of the hatchlings down, still looking at me. He turned away, wide eyed and asked "Master, are you pointing at me?" She looked at us both and said "Both of you." My eyes widened and she raised both of our wings and said "The universe has brought us the Dragon Warriors!" Me and him shared a disbelieving look. Master Thornado even more so. "Uhh, what?" I said. Gobber, the Five, and Thornado mirroring me. The crowd cheered suddenly and me and Toothless were carried up to the Palace. We were dumped on the floor right when we entered and the door shut behind us. I shook myself and limped to the door. "Um, excuse me? I think you might be mistaken! I'm not the…" I stopped when I caught Toothless still looking at me, wide eyes.

I walked up to him and said awkwardly "I'm not one to disrespect my elders, but Master Gothi can't be serious, r..right?" He blinked and said "I don't know. I mean you were carried up here with me." I nodded and turned to look at the hall. Toothless jumped in front of me, stopping me from going anywhere. " I saw dart from the shadows before this started, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that?" I nodded. "It was me. I tend to keep a low profile in public. People believe I'm insulting you by being a Night Fury, or being alive." He gave a questioning look. "Are you new here?" I shook my head. "Nope, lived in the village right below the Palace my whole life. You can ask anyone down there for proof." "You're lying! I've searched everywhere for one of my own kind and never found a single trace of one!" His eyes stilted. "Everywhere except under your nose. If you're worried I'm some spy, don't be. I'm not capable of harm unless it's solely defense." I said while walking around the main hall, looking at ancient Kung Fu artifacts.

I yelped when he bit my tail and dragged me back. He began to circle me. "Is there a reason you're circling me like a hungry vulture over a dead animal?" He stayed quiet, and continued his observing. Once he was done, he began to smell me. That confused him. "You smell familiar." I looked at him annoyed and said "We're the only Night Furies in China, it isn't impossible that we might have met each other when we were young, or something." He looked a little skeptical, like I hinted at something. Which I did. I wanted to be sure he didn't remember me. He didn't say anything so I just continued my tour. I've seen the place before from secret, forgotten tunnels in the palace, but never up close.

Toothless flew up to a pool in the center of the room and looked up at the statue with the scroll in it. I flew up next to him. "What do you think's in it?". He just shrugged. I sighed and looked down in the water at my reflection. "You said you kept a low profile because people saw you as insulting to me. How?"

"I'm a Night Fury, like you. The only other one around here. I can move like you, fly like you, and might even fight similar if I knew Kung Fu. People know that too and think I'm trying to one-up you. It's not the case, of course. You would know if I was trying to show off. I'd be as clumsy as drunk dragon relearning how to walk." He laughed and said "I'm not that good when I try either."

"I find that hard to believe." I replied. I heard wing flaps and turned to see Master Thornado land in front of us. I bowed and said "Master Thornado, right." He gave a nod, clearly not in a good mood. I looked at Toothless and back at Thornado and repeated "I'm sorry, I'm not one to disrespect my elders _or_ masters, but I think Master Gothi was mistaken. I 99.9% sure she meant for him to be the Dragon Warrior, not the two of us." I jerked my head at Toothless mid speech.

"Master Gothi has never been wrong before and also says this not to be a mistake. You are in this as much as he is." he replied. I faced palmed and said hesitantly "I can defend myself normally, but I don't know the first thing when it comes to Kung Fu. There, I said it." His face held no emotion still to it. Then he began to circle me, much as Toothless had earlier. I looked at Toothless and said "Is this a normal occurrence for you, because I.." He glared at me, giving the 'be quiet' message. I just pouted and held still. He walked over to Toothless and they exchanged words. I rolled my eyes and went back to touring the place. I heard something moving my way, fast so I ducked and jumped to the left. A knife embedded itself in the wall where I just was.

Now I was on guard. I sheathed my teeth, narrowed pupils, clawed the ground, hunched my back, and growled threateningly. They looked shocked and Toothless took a similar stance, jumping in front of Master Thornado. "Stand down" he said. "You just threw a dagger at me, and now you want _me_ to stand down?" He held strong and we had a staring contest, not breaking gazes. I backed down after a few, knowing our eyes would begin to dry soon. I calmed and said "If you want me gone, you could have just said so." Toothless calmed too, gaining a shocked expression from Thornado. "It was a test, we wanted to see how you'd react." I just rolled my eyes and walked to the pool looking up at the scroll.

"So, are you taking it down for him, for the two of us, waiting till I'm trained?" Thornado just laughed and said "You think we're just going to _hand_ it to you?" I shook my head. "Me? no. Him? Yes." he walked up to me and said "First you need to master the highest levels of Kung Fu, which is clearly impossible for someone like you. I mean, look at how thin you are!" I decided to defend my case.

"To be fair, I'm a street rat, food doesn't come by easily. And have you ever learned the term 'don't judge a book by it's cover'?"

"My patience is wearing thin, Night Fury."

"Hiccup. My name is Hiccup. And you're no 'joy ride' either." He moved to hit me, but I jumped clean out of the way. He gave me wide eyes. "I understand what you're trying to say, but you don't need to hit me for it. When I get mad down in the village and _were_ to hit someone for it, they either get hurt or beat me up for it."

"Well, this isn't the village."

"So you can just hit me for fun, then?" He didn't reply.

I rolled my eyes. "So, am I supposed to leave, or get trained?" He turned around and said gruffly "Trained. Come with me." I looked at Toothless who still had wide eyes at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but continued on with Thornado. He led me through doors to the training room that held spiraling wood pieces with swinging, spiked wood chunks. Behind it was a giant Jade bowl, hoops hanging from the ceiling, poles that held moving spiked arms, and finally a 'field' of holes that fire shot up out of. The other 4 were fighting and training with them. When Toothless walked in, they stopped and congratulated him. "Great job, T! I knew you had it in you!" Belch said, "My man! T to the Fur-e" Hookfang said, "Great job Toothless!" Stormfly said, "With the odds going around, you had the biggest chance of getting picked. Along with the 0.007% chance of someone interfering." Meatlug said. All eyes were on me. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that corner blew up." Barf's head slithered towards mine "Or is it? For all we know this could be some sick game!" I gave him the unamused look.

Stormfly walked up to me and gave me the skeptical eye. "I swear, if you start to circle me too, I'm going to lose it." I commented bluntly. She just laughed "No, that's something only the people raised here do." I let out a breath. "Sorry, Master Stormfly, right?" she nodded. The others introduced themselves. Not that it was _truly_ necessary. "Let's get started, shall we?" Thornado said.

"Ok, with what?" He pointed over to a inflatable bag.

"You're kidding, right?"

"You said you didn't know the first thing about Kung Fu."

"Ya, but I'm not completely defenseless."

"Ok fine, but we can't very well know that unless you show us what you can do." I just groaned and walked up to the kiddy training dummy. I turned around to look at them. I suddenly whack the bottom of the bouncing toy with my whip-like tail, sending it to the wall where it bounced back. I jumped up to my right where it was coming at me and spun faster than expected, swiping it to the left where it fell into the pit under the spiraling wood. I landed gracefully and shook myself like I had dirt on me. This whole thing only took a few seconds.

I looked back at everyone who looked a little impressed. Thornado looked like he was thinking. Stormfly walked up to me. "Not bad for a starter". "Thanks. I don't really need to defend myself that often, the villagers learned to stop messing with me." She nodded again. "You self taught?" I nodded again. "Ok, how about you're flying?" Thornado asked. He nodded at Hookfang and he lunged at me. I launched myself up and flew to the opposite side of the training room before he could get into the air. This had everyone in shock. I gave Thornado a smug look and shouted "Being _so thin_ has it's perks, ya know." He scowled. I flew forward, landing on the bowl not completely trusting them yet. "Ok, who are you?" Hookfang asked. My eyes widened. "Oh, sorry where's my manners. I'm Hiccup, the one and only Night Fury street rat around" I said while bowing. Meatlug looked up "Street rat? I would have thought you would be loved a lot like Toothless." I shook my head. "As I said before to him, I tend to keep a low profile in public. People see me as insulting to him because I am a Night Fury. It explains why you guys never knew about me before."

They gave me sad looks. I flew back over, deeming it safe. "Don't get your tails tied up about it, it's nothing big." That seemed more saddening than what I had said before. All the attention caused me to become anxious. "S..so are we done, cause I have some things I need to..ya, I..I'll see you tomorrow." and I bolted out of there.

* * *

Toothless POV

Why does he seem so gods forsaken familiar? I know I've seen him somewhere. I recognized his scent, yet I can't recall ever meeting him before. He's intriguing. And mysterious. I want to get to know him more. No, I have to get to know him more. Me and him are the last two of our kind and I'm not about to pass up a chance like this. I don't know why, but the feeling I get around him is familiar as well. Kind of reminds me of the calming feelings I get sometimes, right as I'm about to flip out. The ones that feel like watching eyes. Things aren't adding up, and I need to find out why.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Somewhere in a mountain chain, a lone Terror flies through a heavy snow storm. He had been flying non stop for hours, message to Jargon prison in his claws. So it was to no one's surprise when he fell in front of the entrance and skidded to a halt. The Catastrophic Quakens growled at the puny terror, on guard. The Terror stuttered out "WAIT! Wait, wait, wait, wait. I bring a message. From Master Thornado!" The guards stood down and one led him to the general. To say in the least, the general wasn't pleased with the message. "WHAAAT?! Double the guards!...extra precautions?! Your prison my not be adequate?!" He and the other guards' eyes bored into the little Terror's. The general brought his gigantic head in front of the Terrors and said "You doubt my prison's security?!" The Terror reared up in defence. "Absolutely not! Thornado does, I'm just the messenger." The general laughed and shoved the Terror forward. "I'll give you a message for your Master Thornado. Escape from Jorgon Prison, Impossible!" The Terror looked down the fall and gulped at seeing the glow of magma. He was knocked in the back of his head by the general, so hard in fact a lone fang/tooth fell from the Terror's mouth.

"Ha, ha, ha, impressive, isn't it?" the Terror nodded and stuttered "It's very impressive, v.. _very_ impressive!"

"One way in, One way out, 1,000 guards, and 1 prisoner!"

"Yes, except that prisoner is Red Death." he whispered to himself.

The two flew the 10 minute drop to the dragon in question. When they landed, a heavily armored door opened, revealing a dragon bigger than the Quakens. It was about the size of the Jade Palace's doors. It had chains wrapped all around it, the chains being weighed down by rocks twice the size of the very room! "Behold, Red Death." Red Death didn't move, still as a rock. "I'll, um. I'm just going to wait right here." he said. "There's nothing to worry about, it's completely safe!" the general said, shoving the Terror in the room. "Crossbows, at the ready!" he boomed. "C..crossbows?"

"Ey, tough guy! Did you hear? Gothi is finally going to give someone the Dragon Scroll, and it's not going to be you!"

"What are you doing?! Don't get him mad!"

"Ha, ha, ha, what's he going to do about it? I've got him completely immobilized." The general continued to punch him with his rock-like tail.

"Awwwe, did I huwrt the widdle dwagon? Awwe."

"I'm good, I've seen enough. I'm going to tell Thornado he's got nothing to worry about."

"No he doesn't."

"Ok, I'll tell him. Um, can we go now?"

Just as the two flew off, the tooth that was knocked from the Terror's mouth fell in front of the prisoner. All six, golden eyes opened and he used his tail to take the tooth.

Taking the story back to the Jade Palace, the group was making their way back to their rooms for bed. Hiccup had gone for a flight after the 'training' session, leaving all to wonder about him. He came back at sundown for dinner, and is now walking back to his room with the other five.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I was in the back of the group as they 'led' me to the room I'd be staying at. They were talking along the lines of how I, among everyone there was picked, and not another one of the 5. Toothless was in front of me, then Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, and then Hookfang. Toothless hadn't talked to me since this earlier this afternoon, and has kept looking at me, like he's trying to figure me out. 'Before, he didn't know I even existed. Couldn't have, I made it that way. Yes, I made the decision to keep our genes to just myself, and although selfish, it was the right thing to do. He didn't know about me at the time, so it wasn't wrong. But now that he _knows_ about me, he's earn the right to know. I can't keep this to myself anymore. Otherwise I'd be selfish and be disrespecting his rights. But, how can I tell him? I can't just put it bluntly, I need to be careful about it.' I was thinking.

I hadn't noticed myself stop, and the others go ahead. It wasn't until Toothless snapped me out, did I realize. "Hello? Earth to Hiccup?" "Oh, um what?" "You stopped and let the group give a ghost a tour." I looked down a little. "Sorry, just the whole day and all has got me a little off." we began to walk down the path. "Can't argue there. I mean, I can understand 2 Dragon warriors, but I would have figured it would have been another one of the five, no offence."

"None taken. You have a point, but I think it has something to do with being one the last of the Night Furies in China, or something. I don't know, it was just a thought." He gave a friendly huff. "You...You intrigue me. I don't know what it is about you, but you interest me." I just shrugged. And yawned. I tried to shake the tiredness off, but it just left my eyes feeling heavy. Toothless noticed this. "You going to make it back to the rooms?" I let out another yawn. "If I don't, I can survive sleeping outside. I mean, it's not like I haven't before."

I sighed. "Sorry, I must be making this kind of awkward for everyone. I mean none of you know me, and here I am going off about how I'm living the 'street life'." He got mad, something I wasn't expecting. "Now don't you start apologizing for no reason. You don't seem to enjoy talking about your life and how different it is more than we like to hear about it." "I don't, but that doesn't change the fact I say it. I guess I'm just not used to so much pressure mixing with whatever you can call all….this." I said gesturing to myself. I groaned right after and mumbled "And there I go again, can even go 2 sentences withOUCH!" Toothless got tired of my self deprivation and whacked the back of my head. "Ok fine, we know nothing about you, but you're putting more on your shoulders than you should. Ok, _maybe_ you're talking a little low on yourself, _and maybe_ we don't know how to deal with it, but we aren't going to yell at you or push you harder for it!" I flinched at his tone.

His eyes softened up. "I don't know your life, or how you grew up. But no matter how saddening or depressing it is, I'd like to. Yes, we're opposites, but we're also the last of our kind, as far as we know it. We need to stick together, if not for ourselves, then our species." I was touched by his little speech. "But, how can you just trust me like that? Ya, I've wanted to get to know you before, but we met just 6 hours ago!" "Yes, but Master Thornado always goes with what Gothi says, even if he doesn't understand it. Chances are, whether anyone likes it or not, you're stuck here. Might as well get to know you." My eyes were wide and I was a little speechless. "No offence to you, but I wouldn't have thought you as the 'get to know someone new' type." We stopped at the rooms. "I'm normally not, but like I said before, you intrigue me."

He led me to my room. I nodded towards him "Tomorrow, I guess?" he nodded. I walked into my room and heated up the stone in the back corner of the room. The room was average, but more than I'd ever had. Stone to call bed, branch I could hang upside down on, and a window on the roof that showed the stars. I wasn't tired, so I got up on the roof and watched them twinkle. I fell asleep there, unknowing of the acid eyes that watched me.

* * *

Toothless' POV

Yep, definitely interested. I've never been so curious or angry in my life. Curious at this other Night Fury, who doesn't sleep when he's tired, doesn't eat when he's hungry (something I noticed at dinner), and talks so down on himself, I actually was angrier than I had been in a while. I heard the roof moan, something that happens usually when someone's on it. I peeked out of the window to see Hiccup lay down, and stare at the night sky. He was falling asleep not 3 minutes ago, yet here he was on the roof, looking at the sky, outside of a nice room set up for him. I was tempted to force him inside to sleep. To drag him inside by his scruff and… 'Where is this coming from? I just met him today, now I want to drag him inside and force him to sleep because he won't….do it...him….self.' I ended that thought with a new realization. 'Well, throughout all of the confusion and mystery he's put me through, I've figured out one small puzzle.'

It was true. I know why I'm being protective of him. We were one in the same. I knew his struggle and pain. Before, when I lived at that orphanage, everyone, even the grown ups were scared of me or mistreated me. I was alone and thought myself horrible and useless to this world. Until Master Thornado showed up. The only adult to ever look upon me without fear at the time. He was more of a guardian than father, but Hiccup probably never had that. Not a home, not a guardian. Just another dragon left on the streets to rot, never having someone to make sure he gets enough sleep or enough food. To make sure he was healthy, happy, loved. I suddenly felt protective again. 'He needs someone to guide him into the right place. Someone who he can trust, count on, cry to, and care about him. I need to be that person. I can't explain it, it's like that missing puzzle piece. But whatever this is, I won't deny it. I can't, not when someone else is on the line. I just need to make sure he'll survive Thornado's training. I know him, and he's not going to go easy on him.

* * *

Narrator's POV

The story is taken back to Jargon Prison where Red Death is using the tooth to unlock his body paralyser. He used his wings to guide it through the maze when a 'click' was heard. He slammed the wing on the tooth and the larger spines that kept him immobilized started to slowly push out. Red Death took in a deep breath and cracked his wrists. He lurched himself back, breaking the shell that held him in place. An alarm went off and all of the guards started to panic and get into a battle ready position. Red Death started to stand up, dragging the huge stones up with him and let out a ferocious growl. The general looked down the fall. "Oh NO!" The Terror came up next to him. "What? What's happening?" He looked down and gulped, nervously. "Fire crossbows!" the general shouted. A few other dragons repeated. "Fire!" The Crossbows were shot, but each missing the huge dragon.

One in particular the dragon used to break his chains. The one who shot it gasped and the one next to him put a paw over his mouth. "Red Death's FREE! I must warn Thornado!" the Terror cried, but was pinned by the general's paws. "You're not going anywhere and neither is he! Close the passage!" the flight that went down was closing up slowly by the minute, locking anything down there up. A few that were too big begged to be set free. Red Death heard a lock and another huge arrow was sent his way. He blocked it and hit it back up into the wall. His wings were out of practice so he couldn't just fly up. He looked at the other arrows and shot them each near the last one, but going higher. Leaving one to launch himself off of, he cracked his neck and did a back flip onto the arrow and was launched up at the other ones. He was able to get where he needed to faster than anyone thought.

"H..he's coming this way!" the Terror cried again. "He won't get far! Archers!" the general growled. A few Razor Whips shot down spikes, but they just bounced off of his scales. The door closed before Red Death could make it. But before anyone could cheer, the iron door began to glow red, and then it exploded! Red Death burst through the opening and fought off all guards he could see. Despite their numbers, his size and strength was winning the battle. He used his skills in Kung Fu and took down over half of the guard when he landed on the bridge that led to the exit. The Razor Whips spiked their tails and sliced them in the air as a form of threat. The general growled, Red Death growled scarier, and the Terror squeaked in fear. Red Death got in a battle position. "We're dead. So very, very dead." The general replied "Ha ha! Not yet we're not. NOW!" One Razor Whip shot a blast up to the ceiling of the prion, igniting a bunch of explosives that surrounded giant spikes. The spikes fell and began to destroy the bridge.

Red Death began to run forward, his weight not helping. He made one final jump, but missed. The general laughed and waved, but it was far from over. He began to leap from spike to spike until he was above the guards. He climbed the spikes until he got up and grabbed a pair of explosives, about to explode. Then he jumped down and threw the explosives at the guards. The Terror trembled. "Can we run now?" the general, now as scared as the little Terror said "Y..yes". Then the explosives exploded and all the dragons went flying out of the prison. The Terror landed just to see a shoulder plate from the general land next to him, smoke rising from it. Suddenly, a paw grabbed the Terror who gulped nervously. Red Death sighed and began to lick the Terror clean of soot. "I'm glad Thornado sent you. I was beginning to think I had been forgotten. Fly back there and tell him, the _real_ Dragon Warrior is coming home." The Terror gave a poor attempt at a smile and was thrown into the air, and he began to fly for his life back home. There were still explosives going off, giving the giant dragon and even more terrifying shadow.

Back at the Jade Palace, there was a 'dong', a bell noise that was the wake up call. All of the Masters sot out of the door with a 'Good Morning, Master!'. All, except one small Night Fury.

* * *

Toothless' POV

Hiccup had better be up soon, or Master Thornado will not be happy. "Night Fury!" he called. No answer. "Night Fury!" he called again. Still, nothing. The door to his room burst open and he wasn't there. His scent was, but it wasn't fresh. I looked out the window to see him flying around. I shot a blast right in front of him to which he halted and looked to see me. I jerked my head back, telling him to get inside then walked away from the window. He landed inside to see Thornado's glare. "What? What did I miss?" Thornado just rolled his eyes and walked out to start the day. He looked toward me. "Give him time, he'll lighten up on you." He just sighed. "You sound like my boss." He walked past me, tired in his eyes, but determined anyways. Thornado brought us to the Training building to start him out. "Let's get started" he said and flipped his back in a manner that created a 'snap' sound. He was paired up with Meatlug first. "Are you ready?" he nodded and dogged her first attacks and gave some of his own. Like Stormfly said, not bad for a starter, but was still taken down by Meatlug when she sat on his back and 'bit' into his neck. I didn't hold that against him, though. I've only ever met other Boulder class dragons resist that move.

Thornado clearly wasn't pleased when he got back up and bowed, ready for another challenge. He snapped his fingers and the Twins were his next opponent. 'Ok, now he's not playing fair. That pretty much 2 against 1!' I thought angrily. Stormfly spoke up "Master, isn't that a little un…" He glared at her and she shut up. Hiccup was only able to dodge them, doing better than Thornado himself, in fact. He dodged until they blasted him with their gas and he got knocked back. They stepped on his chest and gave the motion of what looked like tearing both sides of his neck out. He stood up, shakily, but bowed anyway. 'If he keeps this up, he's going to pass out.' I thought worriedly. Thornado made the snapping noise again and he was against Hookfang. 'Ok, now that is a total disadvantage!' I walked up to Thornado and started "Master, that's…" he glared my way, and I glared back. It stopped when the sound of a battle started. He didn't stand a chance against hookfang. Not one. He couldn't dodge, fight, or anything, only be thrown around and hit. When Hookfang stopped, after a minute or two, Hiccup took in a shaky breath and bowed again. I gave wide eyes. 'How much has this guy even been through?! He's going to get himself killed!' "I've been taking it easy on you, Night Fury. But, no more! Your next opponent will be me." He looked a little scared.

The 5 of us gave scared glances of our own. "Master, he's not ready to.." He glared at me. I walked past him and took a stance in front of Hiccup. "Not even the five of us can take you down, much less a dragon who doesn't know Kung Fu!" His glare stoned "Step away from the dragon, Toothless. I will not ask again." The other five came to my aid and stood in his way. "Not till we're sure you aren't going to do something you'll regret." Stormfly added. Hookfang spoke up "What do you even have against him, anyway? It's not his fault all this happened." Thornado just snarled and walked off "You all will definitely be getting punished for this!" he roared and flew off. I let out a breath and gave a nod towards the group thanking them. I could tell none of this gave Hiccup any confidence. He was looking down, and away from us. I walked up to him and gave him a supportive shoulder to lean on, so he wouldn't fall. "I'm fine." I just rolled my eyes. "Either you let me help you, or I'll carry you. Your choice." He just sighed and leaned on my shoulder

He was quiet the whole way back to his room where Meatlug and Stormfly helped with his injuries. "Sorry, Hiccup. I'm really sorry." Hookfang apologized. It was out of character, but no one blamed him.

"Ow"

"Sorry"

"Ow"

"Sorry!"

"OW! I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel beAh! Better?" he complained. "It will, it just will take a few minutes to take effect." He whimpered at the next nettle that went in his back. "Do you guys know why Thornado hates me so much?" he spoke up. I sighed and replied "He doesn't hate you, Hiccup. Just, adjusting that's all." "I know he can seem kind of heartless, but..." Hiccup grimaced when the next nettle was stabbed in. "..you know, he wasn't always like that." Hookfang finished. Meatlug continued. "According to legend, there was a time when Thornado actually used to smile." Hiccup looked interested. "But that was before Red Death." I said strictly. "Yea, um we're not really suppose to talk about him." Stormfly argued. "You know, I've never actually heard the full story before. Only the part about Gothi stopping him from taking the scroll and how he rampaged the village." We all looked at him, surprised.

I sighed. "Well, if you're going to stay here I guess you should know. Master Thornado found him, as an egg. He raised him as his hatchling. But, when he showed talent in Kung Fu, he trained him. He believed in him. He told Red Death that he was destined for greatness. It was never enough for Red Death. He wanted the Dragon Scroll, but Gothi saw darkness in his heart and refused. Outraged, Red Death laid waste to the valley. He tried to take it by force and Thornado had to destroy what he had created. But, how could he? Thornado loved Red Death like he had never loved anyone before. Or since." I think they all heard the sadness in my voice. The truth is, I always tried to make him proud, but it proved useless over the years. Hiccup rubbed his head against mine, in affection. I rubbed back, a little to let him know it was appreciated.

It was quiet until Hiccup took the nettles out and stretched. "What are you doing?" I asked. I wasn't about to let him off so easily. "Going to make dinner. I think we're all kind of hungry from today. Or it's just me." That caused the group to laugh and we made our way to the kitchen, me keeping a close eye on him.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Thornado sat in a secluded, dark area, candles lit all around him. He chanted 'inner peace' quietly while taking calming breaths. But, as he was trying to keep himself calm, he got irritated by a flapping noise. "Would whoever is making that flapping sound, please quiet down!" the noise stopped for a second before the Terror from the prison fell to the floor, not far from Thornado. "Ah, Terror. Excellent, I could use some good news right about now." The Terror hesitated, then opened it's mouth and let out a long "Uhhhh". Half an hour later we find Thornado fly up to a meditating Gothi, panicking. "Master! Master! Uh, I, uh, it's..it's very bad news!" Gothi chuckled and tried to be wise. "Ah, Thornado. There is just news. There is so good or bad." "Master! Your vision, your vision was right! Red Death has escaped prison, he's on his way!" Gothi blinked in surprised.

"That is bad news. If you do not believe that the Dragon Warriors can stop him."

"Toothless, I believe can. But Hiccup? Master that Night Fury isn't a Dragon Warrior, he wasn't even meant to be here! It was an accident!"

"There are _no_ accidents."

"I know you've said that already. Twice."

"Well, that was no accident either."

"Thrice."

"My old friend, that Night Fury will never complete his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of the illusion of control."

"Illusion?"

"Yes. Look at this tree, Thornado. I cannot make it blossom when it suites Gothi chuckles.

"And I can control where to plant the seed. HY YA!" Thornado throws a peach up, slices it open with his tail, falls to the ground and makes a hole with his paw.

"That is no illusion, Master!" He continues to catch the seed, and slam it into the hole.

"Ahhh, yes. But no matter what you do, that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple, or an orange. But you will get a peach."

"But a _peach_ cannot defeat Red Death!" Thornado cried, frustrated.

"Maybe it can. If you are willing to guide it, to nurture it, to _believe_ in it."

"But, how? How? I need your help Master" he said while bowing.

"Noo. You just need to believe. Promise me, Thornado, promise me you will believe."

"I will, try."

"Good. My time has come. You must continue your journey without me." She said, handing her staff to him. The wind began to blow off all of the purple blossoms from the peach tree. "Wait, what? What? What are you? Master! You can't leave me!"

"You must believe" she stated calmly as she began to dissipate with the passing blossoms.

"Master!" But, she was already gone. Thornado gave a look of sadness and longing to the flying, glowing petals, nodding to ensure that whatever Hiccup was needed for, he'd be there to do.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Everyone was seated in front of the table, waiting for me to finish up making soup. 'Huh, who would have thought Gobber's teaching _would_ come in handy' I thought. There was friendly chatter at the table, Hookfang attempting, note the word _attempt_ to try and get Stormfly to date him. We were all laughing at his failed attempts and how he tried to recover to look sly. I shook my head as I added some potatoes in the soup. "Gee Hookfang, I've heard better pickup lines from some drunks at my boss' Noodle shop." He glared and the others laughed. "So, who is your boss?" Meatlug asked. "Oh, his name is Gobber. Despite being a two limbed Terror, he's not what you'd expect. I've seen him sass talk a Nightmare into giving me a tip."

"A two limed Terrible Terror? How did that happen?" Belch asked. "It was how he was born. His mother birthed his egg wrong, causing the shell to collapse in and injure him. They had to take him out, give him surgery for his right back paw, and left front paw. I have no Idea how he survived, but he did. And you'd be surprised how good he is at running businesses. Has 4 shops if I'm correct." I answered. "So, do you work at all of them?" Stormfly asked. "Whenever I'm near one he'll make me work. He says it's good to have a few skills in life when an opportunity comes by." She nodded and asked "So, is he like your surrogate father?" I shook my head "Oh, no. Me and him are just good friends and him my boss. He helped and still does help keep me alive, more so when I was just a hatchling on the streets." They looked down at that. I grew anxious again. "O..order up!" I said and gave each a dragon sized bowl full of my favorite Onion, Potato, Salmon Soup.

"Wow, this is really good!" Hookfang said as I got a smaller bowl for myself. "Oh no, it's not my recipe. You should try some of Gobber's other soups". "What are you talking about, this is amazing!" Meatlug said "Wow, you're a really good cook!" Stormfly complimented. "No arguing there!" Hookfang said. I laughed seeing the mess he was making. Toothless was busy getting a second serving to say anything. I smiled and began to eat my own. A long noodle got stuck above my mouth, giving me a Thornado like mustache. The group laughed at me. "What?" Hookfang spoke up "Oh nothing. Master Thornado". I noticed the noodle and gave my impression of Thornado. "You can never be the Dragon Warrior unless you gain 300 pounds and sharpen your teeth!" Everyone was laughing at the impression, deeming it accurate. "What's that sound you're making? Laughter? I've never heard of it! Work hard Night Fury, and someday...you'll have a beard like mine!" I said holding a shaker that looked like his beard under my chin.

They laughed harder, then stopped dead in their tracks. I gave a confused look when their eyes moved from me, to something behind me. I jumped in surprise and threw the shaker away were it crashed into a few pans, making a lot of noise. I ate the noodle on my lips while the others had to contain their laughter. "You think this is funny? Red Death has escaped prison, and you're acting like hatchlings! He's coming for the Dragon Scroll, and you two are the only ones who can stop him!" everyone's eyes widened. I laughed "And here I was thinking you had no sense of humor, I'm just gonna...stop...now. Wait, you're serious? And we have to...No, Master Gothi can stop him, she did it before, she can do it again." I rambled. "Gothi cannot! Not anymore." He said, looking at her staff, now in his hand. We all got the message. She was gone. "Our only hope is the Night Furies." Toothless stood up "Master, he doesn't know the first thing about Kung Fu, and you expect him to help fight in battle?!"

"We will teach him!"

"Oh, because that went _soo_ well the last 2 times!"

"We have to try!"

"I know, but the last time we _tried_ , you were just about ready to kill him!"

"I KNOW!" he took in a breath. "I know what I did, but it's not worth sacrificing all of China for. Whether either of you like it or not, he needs to…

I didn't stay to hear what he was going to say. Me? Fighting Red Death? I couldn't even beat Meatlug! How was I supposed to help Toothless win against him? I was flying down to the village when a purple plasma blast cut through the air and knocked me down to Earth. Luckily, I managed to land kindly. Toothless pinned me down while Thornado came around to face me. "You cannot leave! A real warrior, never quits!" I threw Toothless off me. "Watch me!" I shot up, but he let out a sonic blast that sent me back into a tree. I sat up and glared at him. "What do you expect me to do, huh? I can't even get past you! Let alone know Kung Fu!" He pointed Gothi's staff at me. "You will beat him because you are a Dragon Warrior!" I whacked the staff away! "You don't believe that!" He whacked my tail back. "You never believed that, from the first moment you met me, you've been trying to get rid of me!" I said trying to get past him.

Toothless tackled me again and pinned me down. "Yes! I was! But now I ask you to trust your Master, as I have come to trust mine!" I rolled over so Toothless was underneath me, he threw me off, as expected and I landed past Thornado, on my feet. "You're not my master! And I'm no Dragon Warrior, he is!" I shouted. "Then why didn't you quit? You knew I was trying to get rid of you, yet you stayed!" I stomped my paw on the ground and half roared "YES, I STAYED! And it wasn't because I wanted to be famous, or..or become a hero! I stayed because I thought if anyone could change me. Could make me, not me, it was someone here! You, him, Hookfang, Stormfly, ANYONE! Yet here I am still the same useless Night Fury, condemned to life on the streets." He retorted back "But we _can_ change you! We can change you into a Dragon Warrior, and we will!" I gave a cold laugh. "Come on! Red Death is on his way here right now. And even if it takes him 1,000 years to get here, how are _you_ going to change _this_ into a Dragon Warrior, huh?!" I was crying a little. I couldn't help it.

He didn't say a word, mouth open like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. All of the fighting drew the attention of the other 4 out. I turned away, facing the forest nearby. "That's what I thought." I sniffed and just cried a little. I could never fly while crying, it threw off my balance. I heard Toothless say to the 4 "We need time. You 4 take the road path the way Red Death is coming. There should be bridges that he'll need to take. 20 years of no flying would make his wings too out of practice to use properly. Do what you can to stall him." I heard them fly off toward the village. I was planning to go to the village, to Gobber, but I knew a place I felt more at home at than anywhere else. I was still crying, so I ran. My muscles burned and I knew Toothless was following me, but I didn't care. Home was all I had aside from Toothless, who still needed to know about our history, and I just…need to have some comfort.

I stopped when I had reached a cove, that had a crystal clear pond that took up 6/10 of the cove that was reflecting the moon and stars. I jumped down and went over to the water. I didn't drink or do anything but stare at what could only be seen as the poor result as me. I heard Toothless land behind me and walk up next to me, but I didn't care. Not when his reflection was next to mine, nor when he began to lick my neck, a gesture that brought more tears to my eyes. I just silently cried, looking at myself in the reflective water. "I don't see you as a mistake, Hiccup." he said. "Well, what you and I think about is complete opposites."

He stopped licking me and said "Well, you are right about one thing." I looked at his reflection. "Red Death _is_ on his way. The other 4 can only stall him for so long. And like it or not, the only 2 who can somehow defeat him, is us. I know you think yourself low in this world, but the universe brought us together for a reason. It choose _you_ to be the second Dragon Warrior, not one of the others. No, you may not be able to defeat even Meatlug, but that's the whole village you grew up in down there. All of those people, their hatchlings, Gobber and his 4 businesses..." I laughed a little at the mention of Gobber. I got enough composure to look up at Toothless. "..are counting on you. On me, on both of us. Not only them, but all of China." He grabbed my shoulders with his paws and had me face him. "I know the world hasn't been kind to you, or you don't think you can do this. But are you going to sit here and just let everyone and everything you know and grew up with be destroyed, or are you going to give it a shot? I know it seems hopeless, but the best thing we can do is fight, or die trying." I looked down, processing his words of wisdom. He lifted my gaze to his by butting my chin up with his head and looked me straight in the eye. "What do you say? For China?" He said holding a paw up for me to grab.

I smiled, a real genuine smile, the first one that had no hint of pain or hurt in it. I grabbed his paw. "For China." He smiled. I took my paw away and threw myself at him in a hug. He froze in shock, but hugged back not a second later. This is what I've needed for the past 14 years. The love, comfort and support of my older brother. I just hope he doesn't end up hating me for keeping this to myself. Then, the most amazing thing happened. I told this voice in my head to 'Shut up, and let me enjoy the moment. Whether he takes it nicely or not, he's still my brother. And I will have to respect whatever choice he makes.' The voice didn't respond.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I have to admit, I wasn't expecting the hug, but I accepted it nonetheless. I even enjoyed it, and I'm not a hugger. Or cuddler, nor do I like either. 'But, you're hugging, and cuddling a little into Hiccup.' I thought. I still had no clue why I was so attached to him. It couldn't be because we're the same species. I thought it was because we were very similar before, but I just eliminated that theory. He was special to me, somehow. My gut was telling me that, and it's hardly ever wrong. I mean, I have a soft spot for him, he can hug me and coddle me without me pushing him away, I get super calm around him, I even disobeyed Thornado to protect him! I've watched fathers slap their children for simple mistakes and never felt a twinge of emotion for it! Yet, here I was with Hiccup, someone I barely know allowing him to hug me.

In my mind, I have 2 single puzzle pieces put together out of who knows how many. It frustrates me, really. I won't push it, though, my gut also tells me this isn't someone I want to hurt. Out of my thoughts, Hiccup just gave one last squeeze and pulled away shyly. "Thanks Toothless. I needed that. All of it." I rolled my eyes. "Just keep this between the two of us. If word got out I let someone hug me, they'll start to tease me for it." He dropped his head to the side and said "And we wouldn't want that." I chuckled "Well, for a non hugger, no." His eyes widened and he looked down a little. "Sorry. Should have guessed." He didn't say it in a self deprecating way, so I smiled. "It's fine, I somehow have a soft spot for you. But don't expect me to be all 'welcome with open arms'." He laughed and ran up to me. "Wouldn't count on it."

I flew him back to the Palace and we landed in front of the rooms. He yawned and I walked him to his room. "Get some sleep for real this time, and not go star gazing all night, alright?" I said. I'm sure he would have blushed if he could. "Alright?" He nodded "Yep" I turned towards my room and said "I'm not kidding. You start training tomorrow and neither me or Thornado will go easy. We only have so much time, ya know." I heard from his room "Ya, ya, I know the consequence of no sleep. Night, Toothless." I laughed a little. "Goodnight, Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup's POV

He wasn't lying when he said they wouldn't go easy. We weren't allowed to fly to this secret place, only walk. It was a 15 mile hike up a mountain near the Palace. I've walked a lot in my life, but this is a little far to go just by paw. I didn't complain, though the talk Toothless gave me filled me with a newfound determination. Ok, maybe I'm worth nothing to China, I'm no stronger than a Gronckle, I'm not special, and maybe I'm not as emotionally intact as I should be, but that doesn't mean everyone in possibly China has to suffer from my decision. I won't lie though, I _really_ should have eaten breakfast. Any food I do eat, it gives me energy for a day no matter the amount. My eating problems make it so my body uses any nutrition wisely.

I was breathing hard when we were able to stop. The place was a little misty with green plants and grass, large rocks, and an ice blue pond. Thornado, unmoved sat down and began to meditate. "So ( _breath_ ), you dragged us here ( _breath_ ) to meditate?" I gasped. Toothless rolled his eyes. I went to get a drink from the pond but stopped right as I was about to lick the water. "Night Fury, we do not drink from the Pool of Sacred Tears." I looked down, confused when the mist started to clear. 'Ohh! I hadn't recognized it with all of the mist' I thought. "Oh, sorry." Thornado walked up and said "This is where Gothi unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus. This is the birthplace of Kung Fu". I gave of fake shock. It sounded cool, but because I've been here already I wasn't impressed.

Thornado and Toothless jumped up and did a few Kung Fu moves. Thornado landed on a high rock with one front paw out and wings spread a little while being crouched. Toothless landed on a rock a little lower than Thornado with his tail ready to whip something while being leaned forward with his wings spread out to make him look more intimidating. Thornado moved from his position and looked down at me strictly. "Do you want to learn Kung Fu?" I narrowed my eyes in determination and nodded. "Then I _am_ your master!" I bowed and said "Yes Master!" He jumped down and walked up to me.

"Because you do know some things about combat and defense, I cannot train you like I have the 5. I will need to replace your mindset."

"How will you do that?"

"By making you train non stop. Though, I will need you to work harder than you ever have before. And to do that, I will need to deprive you of the one thing you'll need. Food."

"Wait, what?"

"Let's get started"

"M..master, I understand you're trying to teach me, but you can't"

He turned sharply at me and said "Lesson one, NEVER argue with your Master". "But...Yes Master" I sighed. There's no point in arguing, it'll just waste time. I can tell I'll regret it in the future, but I need to do this, even if it kills me. I took a deep breath, my stomach beginning to to twist from lack of food, but I carried on. And that's how I've managed training so far. Just taking a deep breath and going with however may mile walks, stretches, exercises, warm ups, and work.

We did this for a week, me working my tail off, and them taunting me with food. It was getting to the point where I was physically showing pain, tiredness, and weakness. I didn't stop though, or complain. I was too stubborn and determined to quit and say I needed food. I was let off for the night, getting to sleep but I didn't. I stayed awake to listened to the conversation my brother and master were having.

"Thornado, I know this is to train him, but he needs to eat."

"He needs to work for it."

"He can barely walk the amount he could 4 days ago! His scales are cracking easier, and are paler, his ribs are just barely noticeable. He needs to eat, or he'll starve!"

"He doesn't get food until he's learned to do Kung Fu!"

"It's not going to matter if he can't lift a claw to Red Death! Yes you are my Master, but I'm not going to sit back and watch you starve a dragon to make him learn! He'll be lucky if he can keep it down!"

I let a few tears slide out of my eyes. He's working so hard for my well being and he doesn't even know why. How am I supposed to tell him? 'Breath, Hiccup. Just take deep breaths' I thought. The more I did, however made an uproar of pain come from my stomach. I curled in on myself and accidentally let a whimper of pain out. I wanted to cry now because I could barely flex my arms to put pressure on my ailing stomach. I wanted to throw up, but there wasn't anything to throw up. I got up, slowly and like someone who was in pain and stumbled over to the pond where we do drink from in hopes to sooth my hunger. It did nothing. I just stomped and fell to the ground clawing it in pain.

I felt something drape over my back and I turned to see Toothless and one wing spread out. "Th..Thanks". He nodded and began to nuzzle me in my shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry, I've tried my best and..and…" he purred and said "It's not your fault, so don't apologies."

"But, it kind of is." He stopped nuzzling me and gave a stern and worried look.

"What do you mean by that?"

I sighed and said "I..I have an eating problem."

His eyes widened "What kind of problem is it? Bulimia? What?"  
I leaned on his side and started to explain. "It's not that kind of eating problem. I, if it wasn't obvious struggle with self esteem issues. When people yell at me, say I'm an insult, tell me I'm a mistake, yada yada, that puts a lot of pressure on me, necessary or not. And when pressure or stress is high, my eating kind of turns off. Some days I wake up with energy and will eat a feast, others I'm tired and don't eat a thing."

He gave me a sad look like he wanted to cry. "Oh, Hiccup." I kept nuzzling into him, hoping to hide from the whole I was in. "When was the last time you ate? A full healthy meal?" I shook my head. I wasn't sure, I ate of course but it was at the most a meals worth a day. My stomach set off a jolt of pain and I flinched and whimpered. I curled in on myself a little. "Thornado, are you going to just sit there and let him starve? You may be my Master, but I'll come over there and make you get food for him if I have to!" He sounded ready to bite someone's head off. I was brought some fish, but I pushed it away. "I can't eat it like that"; Thornado face palmed in realization.

I heard gagging noises and turned to see Toothless' dinner regurgitated on the ground. I rubbed against him in thanks and ate it slowly. My stomach hurt at first, feeling like I ate a metal ball instead, but it faded. I was given food for the rest of my training, but I worked just as hard. That night did give a lasting effect. I was watched thoroughly at meals, made sure I ate every bit. I was still as thin as when I came, but I was recovering. I was once again a sleek black, scales that shone with a hint of purple. My scales were also stronger and more durable against impact and flame. By Saturday I was able to do Kung Fu, even if it wasn't as good as the 5's. On Sunday, I had a final exam.

There was a decoy Terror I needed to rescue, guarded by Thornado and Toothless. Thanks to the hidden tunnels, this would be easy. I chased a bunny to a bush and it made a lot of noise, distracting Thornado to keeping his eyes on it. Toothless I made think I was in the water. I set a large log in the pond that made it look like a large creature was there. Now that they were both distracted, I made my move. I creeped up to the rock they were on and roared as loud as I could. They jumped and fell off of the rock. I grabbed the dummy and hid it in a tree. I turned and ran back, both jumping back onto the rock with a growl. I jumped up, and began to fight them both.

Despite me being against the two of them, I managed to block each hit. One after another came, and with each I blocked faster and even managed my own hits. I was able to hit Thornado out, whipped him with my tail into a tree. Me and Toothless fought in a final showdown, and he was getting into it. He finally lunged at me to which I ducked and made my escape. I jumped off the rock and went into a few cracks between two rocks that lead to the tunnels. Neither of them saw, so I grabbed the dummy and went to a rock maybe 20 yards away. I roared and showed the dummy in a mocking way.

They both had proud and amazed smiles. I bowed and jumped behind the rock, in a 'get away'. I won't lie, it looked awesome. I took the tunnels back and jumped over a rock with the dummy in my mouth. "So, how did I do?" Toothless let out a proud laugh and smiled while walking over to me. "That, was pretty cool." I smiled and Thornado said "You did great! I have to say, it's been a tough week, but you did it with no complaint. A true student indeed. Reminds me a lot like someone I know." he said looking at Toothless. Me and him shared a look and gave Thornado identical smiles. He chuckled looking at us both. "Come on, let's pack up. The sooner we get back, the sooner you two can get the scroll and take down Red Death". I sighed, but got packing.

Thornado left to hunt for lunch while we packed up the camp. "Say, Hiccup, how did you go from one place to another so fast?" I gave a shy smile. "Ya, about that." He looked at me skeptically. "Is there something you're hiding?" I looked down nervously. "A few things, actually." He finished his part of the camp and walked over to me. "I hope you don't plan to keep these secrets. If you're going to stay here, secrets aren't tolerated".

"And I assumed so. It's just not the the easiest thing to say or explain."

"Well, just say it then. It can't be that hard."

"It's a little more complicated than that." he looked at me strictly. I sighed.

"I know this is probably going to seem weird, wrong, and plain disrespectful, but I've lived down in the village my whole life, the only other one of the same species a five minute flight away. You didn't think my curiosity would have gotten the better of me at least once in my life?" He didn't understand what I was saying.

"What are you trying to say?"

I took in a deep breath.

"What...what I'm saying is sometimes I would come up here and watch you, the other 4, train or just how your lives were in general."

He was quiet. I didn't reach his gaze. "Are you telling me you have over the course of the past few years _spied_ on the Jade Palace and whoever lived in it?" His voice grew in anger. I slowly reached his now angry eyes. He shook his head and turned away. "You...you are a little devil! How could you be so disrespectful as to disrupt other's privacy?!" I stayed quiet for a second, hurt by his words. I knew I deserved it, though. "I...I didn't like watch everyone at every second of each day. I would come by and watch how life was in general every now and then." He stomped on the ground and shouted "That doesn't matter, though! If we had an audience, we should have known!" I just sat there in shame. "I..I know, but.."

"But, what?!" he huffed. "And to think you were so innocent." I gasped at that, knowing I had lost his trust. "Toothless…"

"Don't Toothless me! The minute Red Death is dead, you are going to tell this to everybody else and leave, am I understood?!" I stood there in shock. I didn't cry, shout, argue, nothing. I became numb, and he saw it too. I sniffed and flew off just as Thornado came back.

* * *

Toothless' POV

How could he!? Disrespect people like that? I knew I was hurt by it, and I didn't want to be by him. Telling him to leave was a little far and I'll need to tell him he doesn't half to leave. He's been gone on his flight for a while now, about 3 hours. Thornado came back just as he left and I completely ranted. He didn't seem as panicked or hurt as I was, but he wasn't pleased. He said he was impressed, actually. Someone who was able to spy on us for years without anyone knowing. I would admit that it was pretty cool if I wasn't so hurt by it. I now pictured the same puzzle as before, only instead of 2 pieces together, a good amount of the puzzle, almost half was in place. Those feelings I would get of comfort I now knew where his, yet I was still confused why I had a soft spot for him or why I _did_ calm down when I felt his eyes.

He came back and landed over by the Pool of Sacred Tears and I couldn't stop the glare that came. He cowered and looked away, more hurt in his eyes than I'd ever seen in someone. 'He's still hiding something'. I was about to do more interrogating when Thornado stopped me. He shook his head in saying give him time and I just grabbed my portion of the packed up camp and flew back. I didn't want to glare at him or be angry, but I couldn't stop myself. I was hurt and I was taking it out on him. They were flying behind me, Hiccup being in the very back. I just took a deep breath to calm myself. He might have spied on me and everyone else for a few years, but he's still Hiccup. He grew up able to do as he pleased, he might be 16, but he still needs to be treated like a hatchling. The flight back was uneventful.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Far away from the Jade Palace, the other 4 Masters had just arrived to a large set of ravines with large stone bridges that go across them. The dragons landed at the front of the bridge when Red Death ran to the opposite end of the bridge. He growled and the 4 growled back. He charged down the 50 foot bridge. Stormfly's eyes widened and she shouted "Blast the supporters down!" The Twins flew under it, Barf admitting gas when they blasted it, destroying the front half of the bridge. Red Death had made ¾ of the way and when the bridge blew up, he took to the air.

Stormfly and Hookfang shot a blast each that knocked him back. He hovered for a second, uneasy with using his wings but steadied. "Where's the Dragon Warriors?" he boomed. Stormfly and Hookfang held strong and she replied "How do you know you're not looking at them?" He just let out a deep laugh. "I know you're not the Dragon Warriors, none of any of you! I heard about how one was lifelong trained and raised in the Jade Palace with Kung Fu and the other appeared out of the dark from an explosion! Both Night Furies whom I've never seen. Finally! A worthy fight! Our battle will be legendary!"

The Nadder and Nightmare got tired if the rambling and flew in to fight. Red Death was beginning to win, despite two against one. The Twins and Meatlug joined in after a few minutes and his odds went down. They lured him under the remaining part of the bridge and the Twins blasted the remaining part. The other 4 were fast and got out before the giant blocks of rock fell on them, but Red Death wasn't so lucky. The 4 landed thinking they stopped him when suddenly the rock pile blew up and some dust went up and extra few feet like something shot out of it.

The five stayed on guard when a giant thump came from behind the 4. "Thornado taught you well." Red Death said. One of his claws hit the Twins in the chest, causing them to fall down, frozen and paralyzed. The other three's eyes widened in terror. "...but he didn't teach you everything." and the last thing the 3 saw was Red Death's glowing 6 eyes.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I was in no better mood then I'd have normally every day. Depressed, scared, and alone. We had just arrived back to the Jade Palace from my training. I kept my eyes to the ground and mouth closed. After 16 years of hanging by a thread, I finally broke. Toothless broke me, any strength I had left, 'POOF' gone. The only thing left for me to do is tell him I was his long lost brother. From what I can tell, he's not going to like the news of me hiding this either. I know how I want to tell him, through magic. I'm going to show him my memories, my thoughts, and feelings from the past 16 years. And once that's done, I'll let him choose what he wants to do with the knowledge.

A flapping sound hit my ears and through the misty sky, I could make out Stormfly carrying the other 3 who were frozen. I ran up to them when she dropped everyone. I looked at them; they were still breathing but not moving. I looked at Thornado with my broken and scared eyes. Stormfly said "We held him off as long as we could. We were no match from his nerve attack." Thornado observed Hookfang as mumbled "He has gotten stronger." I stepped back when when Thornado un-paralyzed them. "Why didn't he kill them? No offence, but if he had you guys unmovable I would have thought he would kill you." Toothless asked.

"Because he wanted to strike fear into the very core of us, but it won't work."

Toothless looked at me, but my gaze didn't directly meet his. "Is now the time to get the scroll, Master?" He nodded and we all walked into the Jade Palace. Meatlug asked me if my training went well, but I just ran ahead too afraid to face anyone right now. Thornado grabbed Gothi's staff and twisted it around, causing petals from the pool underneath the scroll to fly up. With a few more moves, all of the petals went up until one touched the scroll. That simple movement caused it to fall and Thornado caught it with the staff.

I stepped up shyly next to Toothless when he offered it up for grabs. "Open it, Night Furies and fulfill your destinies. Open it and become The Dragon Warriors." Toothless looked at me, but I gestured for him to grab it. He did and opened the container and slid the scroll out. I grabbed one end and he held the other. We opened it, but were shocked at what we met. Nothing. It was just a sheet of gold that only reflected our faces. My face, mostly eyes held hurt, and heartbreak with a little confusion. I looked up when Toothless tried to look at me through it and said the first thing in hours "It's blank".

"What do you mean, it's blank?" I handed my end of the scroll. He protested at first, but snatched it out of my hand. "Blank." he said, giving in.

I was at a loss for what to do. If it was blank and there was no 'great power of the universe', nothing was stopping Red Death. 'That's it. There's nothing we can do. Red Death is going to storm into the Valley and destroy everything'. I sighed. "So, Gothi just picked me by accident, then?" "No, Gothi has never been wrong before." I just shook my head.

"But, who will stop Red Death?" Meatlug asked. Hookfang commented "He'll destroy everything and everyone!" Thornado looked at us and barked out orders. "No". he handed Toothless the scroll. "Evacuate the Valley. You must protect the villagers, from Red Death's rage!"

"What about you, Master?" Meatlug asked. "I will fight him, I can hold him off long enough for you to escape." I shook my head. "But Master, he'll kill you!" He offered me a soft smile, one I'd never seen and said "Then I will finally have payed for my mistake. Listen, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master." My eyes grew watery. He bowed and all of us bowed back. He turned away and the group began to walk away. 'No. I never had a family, but my home is those streets and buildings. I will stay and fight to the death. It may not kill him, but I can do some damage' I thought. I was pulled away from my thoughts when Stormfly lightly pulled on my scruff. I walked back with them, knowing I had a few jobs to do in the next few hours.

The village was in a panic when we landed. Toothless told the 4 "We need to get them out safely." The Twins found a few hatchlings and left to help find their parents. " Meatlug, gather the southern farmers. Hookfang, the north, Stormfly light the way." Toothless continued. After they all left, he was helping a family of 16. I flew down to him and said "Toothless? There's something you need to know."

"Not now, Hiccup I'm busy". He said it in an annoyed way.

"It's really important". He jerked my way and snapped "Is it more important than the villagers?!" I was at a loss for words. He turned away and I mumbled before flying off "Maybe not more, but pretty close".

I flew right to Gobber's noodle shop. "Hey, Hiccup! Glad to see you back!" I sighed and helped him lug his noodle shop supplies. "It's time to face it! The future of noodles is diced cut vegetables!" I handed him his cart and he looked at me, confused. "I'm staying behind, Gobber. I grew up on these streets and with these buildings. I was chosen to defend them, and that's what I'm going to do." He gave me a sad look and flew over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and nuzzled him. "If I don't make it out alive, I just want to thank you for helping me all these years". He nodded. "If you _do_ make it out alive, there will always be a place in the shop for you." I smiled. "Goodbye, Gobber. Take care." he nodded and walked away with his stuff.

I flew away and met up with Meatlug. "Hey Meatlug, can you do me a favor?" She nodded. "I have a magic message for Toothless. I tried to give it to him earlier, but he was busy. Can you give it to him for me?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "But, you have to promise you won't look at it. It's private and if you have any respect for him at all you won't look at it. It's knowledge for him to decide what to do with." She nodded "Ok, I will. But, why can't you give it to him later?" I sighed. "I'm staying behind. I grew up on these streets and they're the closest thing to home I have." Her eyes grew sad and she nuzzled me. "It was nice to know you. Does Toothless.."

"No. You can tell him if he asks, but not until he's left the valley. I don't need him stopping me." She nodded.

I put my head to hers and gave the message to her. When Toothless takes it, he'll know about us. I watched her fly off with the knowledge that will give my name more hate to it. 'He deserves to know. Now, a plan to stop Red Death. He's got to be at least 6 times my size.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Back at the Jade Palace, Thornado watched as the valley evacuated. Thunder and lightning were going on overhead as a storm was passing by. Thornado closed his eyes and looked up as he opened them, Red Death suddenly appearing in front of him. He spoke kindly as if nothing was wrong. "I have come home, Master". Thornado wasn't moved. "This is no longer your home and I am no longer your Master."

"Ahh, yes, you have new favorites. So where are these Night Furies. Did I scare them off?"

"This battle is between you, and me".

"So, that is how it's going to be" Red Death said while turning around.

"That is how it must be" Thornado said getting into a battle stance. Red Death let out a battle cry and jumped up 20 feet and landed back down, cracking the stone steps as he did.

He kicked up a chunk bigger than Thornado and used his tail made of bone to hit it his way. Thornado blasted the rock back with his sonic blast. That took care of the rock, but couldn't stop Red Death from clawing him in the side of his face, knocking him into the Palace. Death stormed in and yelled "I rotted in jail for 20 years because of your weakness!"

"Obeying your Master is not weakness!"

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior! You always knew! But, when Gothi said otherwise, what did you do? Nothing!"

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior, that was not my fault!"

"Not your fault? Who filled my head with dreams?!" he said while knocking over a stand with armor. "Who drove me to train until my bones cracked?!" This time he threw a shield that got stuck in one of the supporters from being dogged. "WHO DENIED ME MY DESTINY!?" he roared, grabbing a rack of weapons and throwing the weapons at him.

Thornado hit each one away with a 'click'. Death kicked up a long and flat sword and kicked it at Thornado who just ducked. "It was never my decision to make!" Death just growled and looked for something else to throw when he found Gothi's staff. He picked it up and said "It is now". Thornado got mad and attacked him, kicking, lashing, and clawing. Red Death used the stick to choke him by laying it flat on his neck and leaning his weight on the staff. "Give. Me. The scroll!" he ordered. "I would rather die!" Red Death growled and kept pushing until the staff broke in half.

Thornado gave a desperate look at the now two halfs of the staff and turned to block Death's attack. That shoved him against the opposite wall and forced it to crack. Thornado shoved him off and they fell to the floor, landing perfectly. Thornado flew up, using his wings and smaller size as an advantage. Death chased after him and kept trying, but failing to catch him. After a while of cat and mouse, Thornado clung to the ceiling where Red Death jumped and broke the ceiling to catch him.

The fight went to the air and they were going up. Each were blocking and giving hits until Thornado bit into one of Death's wings and forced him under him to take the hit of the landing. At the last second, though, Death got him off his wing and now Thornado was under him. He took the impact of the ceiling again and was suddenly whacked to the right, right into a supporter and fell to the floor. Death ran right up to him, a volcanic ash cloud coming from his mouth with a red glow behind it. "All I ever did, I did to make you proud! Tell me how proud you are, Thornado! Tell me! TELL ME!" he said while hitting him with his tail back to the pool where the scroll once was.

"I have always been proud of you. From the first moment, proud." Thornado croaked out. "And it was my pride that binded me, I loved you too much to see what you were becoming. What _I_ was turning you into. I'm...I'm sorry." Red Death's eyes were softened, relieved that his father figure still loved him. Then they darkened and he put his claw to Thornado's throat. "I don't want your apologies! I want my scroll!" Death noticed in the reflection of the water that the Nightmare statue that held the scroll, didn't anymore. He jerked his head up, then back down again. He slammed Thornado's head onto the ground and roared "Where is it?!"

Thornado just laughed and said "One Dragon Warrior has probably taken scroll halfway through China by now! Y..You will never see th..that scroll Red Death! N..n..never" his once loud voice faded. Just before all air was blocked from Thornado, someone at the Palace's door shouted 'HEY!' Red Death looked to see a dragon black as night creep in, large forest green eyes cold from emotion. "Who are you?" Death asked. Hiccup just smirked and said "Your worst nightmare". Death just laughed. "As if something as small as you could…" he stopped mid sentence to see he was gone. Death went on alert and looked around, seeing nothing.

He checked everywhere when a small piece of rock fell from the ceiling next to him. He looked up to see nothing until a figure moved with a snake like grace and his eyes opened. He, faster than Death expected lunged down at him, scratching 2 of 6 eyes to nothing and causing him to admit a roar that could wake the dead. And he was gone. Like Hiccup had never been there, he was gone. "Where are you, you little brat!" Death half roared in pain and anger. He turned around and Thornado was gone too.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I set Thornado down in a safe cavern under the rooms. If he looked up above him, a small wooden trap door was cracked open for him. He groaned and looked at me. "What are you doing here?" I purred and said "Be quiet and don't move until you've gained enough energy. The exit is above you. I'm here to defend my home, or die trying. You could stall him for a few hours, but I can double that time." he let out a shuddering breath. "H..Hiccup, I order you…" but I closed his mouth and zoomed down the way I came. I came out of a hole underneath a rock and got Red Death's attention at the door. "Hey, looking for this?" I said, holding up the empty container the scroll used to be in.

He lunged for it, but I was quicker and took to the air. He shot a heated ash cloud at me, like one you'd find at a volcano. I dogged it, and zoomed around him shooting a few of my blasts at him. He had enough and quicker than I though, spun around and his bone like tail hit me right in the stomach. I was knocked out of the air and fell down the large amount of steps. When I came to a stop in the village, I was pretty beat up, but like training kept going without complaint. Red Death needed to go and I know I can't kill him, but I can at least damage him. I took out 2 of his eyes, my goal is to completely blind him.

I got up and blocked one of his hits. He rolled down the steps; being a boulder class dragon means you have tough scales. His hits kept on coming, and I struggled to block them. I got hit a lot and I felt like I was going against Hookfang again. Having enough, I blasted the other side of his head where his eyes were. That took out 2 more, and blinding the other one. He let out another piercing scream and I tried to make a break for it, but with the _force_ of an erupting volcano was hit with his tail, HARD! I'm sure it broke a few ribs and caused some internal bleeding. I tried to get up, but found the pain almost unbearable. I knew I was in for it when Death's one good eye found it's way at me.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I was feeling guilty. I knew I should've acted better towards Hiccup. Yet, what did I do? Yelled right in his face to practically go away. I kept my head down while walking, thoughts that were jumbling in my mind. "Hiccup? I thought you weren't coming?" I heard someone behind me say. I turned to see a two limbed yellow and green Terror. "Sorry, wrong Fury." His eyes widened. "Oh, sorry lad. If your eyes were his color I would have thought you were him. Aside from eyes, you two could very well be twins." I chuckled. "You must be the famous Gobber he's talked about".

"Ey. Say, shouldn't you be back at the Palace trying to take down Red Death as well?"

I shrugged. "The scroll was the only thing that we had against Red Death. But, it can't help us."

He huffed and said "Can I see it?" I looked at him with a look that said 'Why would I give it to you?'. "Well, if it's not something powerful enough to defeat Red Death, then surely it wouldn't hurt for me to look at." I just held his gaze. I've seen grown Nightmares cower at my stare, yet here was a simple Terror, unfazed by my looks. I just sighed and handed him the scroll. He opened it and smiled. "Well, it's no 'seeing in the darkest caves', but I understand it." I looked at him like 'What?'. He smiled. "It's meant to show that you don't need something special to be special. You just have to believe it is". I took the scroll back and looked at it. It made sense now! "Thank you, Gobber. I can tell why Hiccup likes you so much" He just nodded sadly and walked past me.

I was about to ask why when Meatlug landed next to me. "Hey Toothless, Hiccup had a magic message for you. He said he tried to tell you, but that you were busy". I looked down, suddenly shameful. "What's the message?" "I don't know, but it must be important. He said not to look at it if I had any respect for you". I walked up to her and rested my head on hers and took the message. I used my magic to open it and his voice was heard. It was only in my head because I had the message, but my mind was listening to that while my body continued it's job walking, dazed.

"Hey Toothless, if you're hearing this I guessed it worked. I know you're angry with me and don't want to deal with me, but there's still something you need to know. I tried to tell before, but you weren't in the mood. Clearly. And, it's not something I can put bluntly, so I'll need to show you. I know it's going to be shocking, and maybe make you hate me more, but you deserve to know. Even if I spend my whole life with you hating me. Hopefully this can help with any unanswered questions you have about me." his voice said. 'Is that what he really thinks of me? I'll need to fix this when I see him again' I thought. Suddenly, images started to appear in front of me. No, memories.

* * *

 _I was just a hatchling, small body, open mind, naive to the world. I was chasing a light into the blurry streets of a city. The light disappeared and a shadow appeared overhead. I looked up to see a large paw about to step on me. It would have if something hadn't grabbed my scruff. A childish, but familiar voice said "Be careful, Hiccup! You could have gotten hurt!" I looked up to see a blurry form of a Night Fury, one a little older than me. I just licked his cheek and rubbed against him._

 _That memory faded into another one, less blurry. I was laying down, whimpering in pain. I was hungry and skinny, not have eaten in awhile. A fish was dropped in front of my face and I perked up. I looked up to see the same Night Fury land. With my vision less blurry, I could see him more clearly. His eyes were acidic, like mine. It was me! At a younger age! He..no, I pushed it at Hiccup and said "You eat first". Hiccup pushed it back. "Hiccup, mom told me to take care of you! So eat!" Hiccup shook his head and stuttered out "I e..eat f..first t...t..tomorrow". He pushed the fish closer to me and continued "Y..you eat". My hatchling eyes were grateful looking and I walked up to Hiccup and nuzzled him. "Good boy, Hiccup". Wait,_ Mom? Hiccup's my brother!?

 _That memory faded into another. I was watching myself hunt through Hiccup's eyes, out in the streets. I tried to grab a fish from a barrel, but was knocked underneath it and it rolled over my head. I was knocked out from the looks of it. Hiccup called out to me, not very loudly. He tried to go out after me, but was shoved aside by other dragons, telling him to bug off. He couldn't get to me so he stayed in the dark, crying for me. I woke up later in the day, dazed and looked to be dizzy. I shook my head and wandered off. Hiccup chased after me, calling my name out, but stopped dead when he saw me nuzzling a Nadder._ That Nadder was the one who brought me to the orphanage! _She nuzzled me back and took me away from Hiccup's sight. Hiccup eventually went out in the village and called out to me, looking for me. He tried again and again until he ran into a few nasty dragons. They were Nightmares. "Hey kid. Why you crying?"_ Don't answer them, don't answer them! _"I lost my brother". One just laughed and said "Out on the streets, you've got to be tough! No room for wimps". He kicked Hiccup causing him to run, and the others to follow. He eventually hid in a crate of vegetables and fell asleep. He woke up in the village below the Jade Palace._

 _That memory fell into one where he was watching me train at the Jade Palace with the other dragons. 'I'm going to do it! Come on, Hiccup just fly down there, introduce yourself, and explain why you're there!' I heard him think. Just as he was about to though, he stopped when he saw me nuzzle Thornado and run around and play with the other 4. He backed up into the shadows. He watched me that day, playing with the 4, having a good day, training hard, and just be happy in general. 'I..I can't do this to him. He's happy. He's got a home, a family, a life and here I was about to barge into his life and ruin that. Stupid! You can't just do this kind of thing, Hiccup! You can't make other's choices for them! You can watch him, that's ok. But you can't tell him, I mean look at you! What can you offer him? You're living on the streets! No family, no home, no friends, and no happiness. You'll just burden him, not help.' I heard him think._ No, no he can't...He's my brother! I don't care if he has not a scrap to offer me! He's family, why would he?!

* * *

That puzzle I had in my mind was complete. It all made sense now! I cared so much about him because he is my brother! And he's known this entire time! I heard his voice again. "So, now you know. This is your information now and you can decide if you want to tell or keep it. I may not be able to live with you as family, but it was nice to get a little bit of what I've always wanted. My older brother". I was heartbroken at the end of the message. He didn't spy on us, he watched _me_ grow up. He's wanted to get to know me, and live with me. We're family, we're suppose to be together! That also explains why he was chosen as the other Dragon Warrior, we were meant to be together.

I wanted to cry, but now was not the time. Meatlug was looking at me with questioning eyes. "So, what it say?" "I'll tell you later, right now I need to know where Hiccup is. Least to say, he's in for the interrogation of his life." She looked down nervously. "Ya, about that". I remembered Gobber's words earlier. I grabbed her stubby front arms and said "PLEASE tell me he came with us?!" She shook her head. I stomped on the ground and shouted while flying back "That stupid! UHH he's _so_ in for it when I get back!"

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I whined in pain as I was slammed into another building. My vision was off and I was beyond the point of escape. I had so many broken bones I lost count. I was in pain in most areas, but numb in others. I knew I was done for. Red Death towered over me, ready for the final blow. "Any last words? I've got to say this was fun". I gave a cold chuckle. "Just do it. You're not going to gain a thing from it." "Oh, but that was never my intention. It was for people to fear me and cower at my name". He took in a breath and I could see the gas. I just let my head fall and closed my eyes, ready for the heat. But it never came. A blast, bigger than any I've heard knocked him into a few houses.

A black shape stood over me. He roared, and I mean ROARED "YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" I took in a shaky gasp. "T..T..Toothless?" 'What is he doing here!?' I thought. He turned around and helped me to lean against his side with more care than I thought possible. He guided my face to his and just looked at me. Then he pulled me into the most heartfelt hug I'd ever witnessed. "W..what are you d...doing here? Y..You s...s..should be g..going with the others". He just hugged me tighter, but not in a painful way. "I abandoned you once. That's not a mistake I'm likely to make again".

I wanted to say more but lost any movement in my vocal cords. 'He...he...but I'm...how….why would he…' I couldn't think right. I was letting tears escape my eyes and I hugged him tighter. I suddenly let out a screech at the burn on my tail. I looked back to see one of my tailfins burnt. Toothless caught me as I fell, in shock more than pain. He set me down and licked my forehead. "Stay here, am I clear?"

"B...but y..you can't…"

"This isn't up for argue! Now, am I clear?!" I nodded, blinking tears back. He nuzzled me and whispered "I'll be fine. I have temper issues, and I've never felt more anger in my life than right now." I nodded.

"He's only g..got two unharmed e..eyes left, one of w..which is blinded". I felt him nod and pull away from me.

I was shocked at what I met. His spine and back fins were glowing a bright blue. He was also trembling with I'm assuming pure rage. Death didn't seemed fazed. I watched Toothless shoot up and rapidly fire at Death. One completely knocked him over! That got him up in the air and Death was chasing Toothless. There were still passing storm clouds over head and he led Death into one. I cowered back a little, seeing only flashes from my brother's blasts and Death's silhouette. A minute later, they came out of the clouds, Death trailing Toothless. At 100 feet, Death gathered gas in his mouth to fire. I was about to shout at Toothless to look out, but he knew what was coming, turned around, and blasted into Death's mouth.

I saw his green scales go darker until black and he tried to stop the fall only to open his wings that had growing holes. Toothless flew out of the way towards me, and covered me when the ground shook with a loud 'BOOM' and a few crackling noises. I got a peek of what it looked like and only ash remained from the explosion. I looked up at Toothless who was panting with a no longer murderous look in his eyes. He let out a breath and looked at me. We didn't say a thing, only nuzzle each other in relief that it was over.

Toothless got me up and onto his back then flew back to the Palace. He landed in front of our rooms and met a beat up, but ok looking Thornado. I gave a wave with my paw, but that was all I payed attention too. My injuries were getting to me and I couldn't help it. 'This is what you asked for, remember? You were ready to give up, to die. You let it happen and now here you are'. I knew I would need a miracle to survive, but nothing like that ever happens with me. My once lightly wagging tail fell and with whatever strength I had left, curled it around Toothless'. My vision was going black and I struggled to stay awake. 'So, this is it' were my last thoughts.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I couldn't sleep. Not with my brother currently dying in my arms. He passed out after I landed in front of Thornado and struggled to breath. That was the first time I had ever hyperventilated. Thornado took him off my back and used some of his magic to heal any internal bleeding. The rest had to heal on it's own. I brought him back into my room and curled around him. I couldn't tell for sure, but when I wrapped my tail around his I thought I recalled it as something we did often when we were young. 'That barrel that ran over me must've given me amnesia. It would make sense, I mean I'm 2 years older than him and he remembered things I didn't'. I was never more emotional than I am now.

My whole life, I've always wondered if I had any family out there. Turns out after years of searching an explosion brought my family back to me. The thought of me being an older brother still swirled in my mind. I kept having thoughts like 'I'm really an older brother', or 'Hiccup's my long lost sibling'. It was hard to wrap around and was going to take some getting used to. Hiccup groaned and shifted. He'd been doing that a lot, but now he began to tremble. My tail went to his neck where I could feel his body temperature. I felt heat warmer than it should be radiating from his skin. 'Infection is the only thing it could be. But, he doesn't have any external….his tail!' I thought.

I completely forgot about his tail. I used my tail to move his up to my nose. I sniffed and the toxic smell of an infection was overpowering. I began to lick it, despite the foul taste I wasn't about to let my brother that I just met die in my paws. I could tell by its texture it would need to come off. The whole fin; it was too burnt, and with this infection it could kill him. I stopped licking and set his and my tail back on the ground. I pulled him in closer and he trembled more, body temp changing. 'How will he take this? For a dragon to lose his flight is like a human to lose its humanity. Air is what he always went to when he was upset and now he won't be able to do that!

No, I'll make sure he flies again. I have to, I owe him that'. A few Terrors came in and checked out his injuries. They said the others will heal just fine, but like I said before his tailfin would need to come off or else infection would kill him. I could only nod, agreeing to let them take it off. They left an hour ago and came back with a glowing red sword. I, as gently as possible, held Hiccup down and kept him as still as I could. The cut was fast and looked extremely painful. Hiccup's screams almost drew me to tears, but I held strong, whispering calming things to him. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, in all honesty.

They rubbed some ointment on it so no other infection could start up and then they wrapped his whole tail in gauze. 'Now what?' is all I thought. Red Death is dead, Master Gothi is gone, me and Hiccup are reunited, and now he just lost his tail fin. What was the point of all this? To create the 'Dragon Warrior'? To defeat Red Death? To bring me and Hiccup back together? I know I should be grateful, but this whole thing was just a cruel, sick game. Red Death just did what he was raised to do, but gets killed for it, Thornado has to deal with the Palace and everyone in the Valley by force because no one else can, and me and Hiccup are brought back together at the price of his flight.

No one is a true winner here. No one gets the 'happily ever after', or the reward they deserve. I mean, I've lived my life as full as I could; training hard to do the right thing, making friends and helping them, and getting raised in a safe and healthy place. But then here was my brother, alone too young and too innocent. Having to live on the streets his whole life with barely enough food to live a day. Having to watch his only family grow up with the happiness he should of had. No friends, no food, no home, no protection, and no love. Life isn't fair, and me and him both know that by heart. Recovery won't be easy for anyone, but what can we do?

I just sit here looking at my ailing brother who's known nothing but hurt and loneliness his whole life, wondering how he's managed living like he has. I guess he could only try. Only look at the situation, adapt, and move on. That's what everyone else has to do now, look, adapt, and move on because there's no other option at this point. This is going to hit Hiccup harder than any blow he's ever taken. He's going to cry, hurt, and hang from a thin line, but I can assume that's nothing new to him. The difference here is I will be there for him every second of pain, every minute of tears, and every day of agony. He was alone before, but I sware on the life of everyone I care about that he won't be anymore. Not because we know the same pain, not because he just saved the valley, and not because he's a Dragon Warrior like me. I will be there for him because he's my brother; my younger brother who had been deprived from the love and protection of his older brother for 14 years.

No, he's going to struggle with this. Going to bawl and give up. But from here on out I won't let him be alone anymore. And I will most certainly keep him happy, healthy, and alive because he deserves it. I tighten my hold around him, sad eyes now turned determined. He'll make it. I, as his older brother promise that. Even if it kills me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Oh my gawed, this took me FOREVER to write! But it was worth it! I have other stories I've made, but this is in my top favorites to write! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	2. The Aftermath: Part 1

**The Aftermath: Part 1**

* * *

Toothless' POV

He's not making it. I've tried, and tried, and tried, but he just isn't doing it. I could only sit and stare as Hiccup kept trying to fly, jumping higher each time and falling harder. He didn't take losing his tailfin well. Crashing again, he finally stopped in tears, paw pounding on the soft soil. I came up and laid down next to him. "Hey, you're going to get yourself hurt the more you try. Come here" I put my wing over him and he bawled into my neck. I purred to calm him down, which did the complete opposite. I internally scolded myself. I was new to the whole brother thing and was clueless to what to do for him. I tried new things, but all seemed fruitless.

I just settled for letting him cry it out, purring to him. It hurt not knowing how to help him in his time of need. I may not have seen him before, but I always knew from the hidden eyes that comforted me that he was always there when I needed him. "Shhhh, you're ok, Hiccup, you're going to be ok". "H..how can y..you say th..that? I'm a cripple, I'll never be able to fly again!" he cried. "Yes, and I know how important flying was to you, but there's more to life that you can enjoy". Licking him, I continued "I mean, at least you're not alone anymore. I'm here for you now and from here on out always will be. I don't care if you can't fly, lived on the streets, or even killed other dragons. You're my brother, and I'm not going to let you do things that you'll regret in the future. I love you, even if I don't know you that well".

His hysterical crying ceased, but tears strayed from his eyes and down my neck. "I mean, it's not certain, but Thornado is communicating with the humans to see if they can make one of their prosthetics for you. Don't lose hope so soon, there will always be a chance something may happen". He relaxed at that news, but was still a wreck. Standing both of us up, I lead him back to the palace. He had trapped himself in the same cove he ran to before the fight. As we were walking, he suddenly nuzzled my side and said "I love you, too. I never had the chance to say it, and never thought I would, but, ya."

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but what in the world made you think you would be bad for me? During that message you gave me, you showed me a memory of almost meeting me, but stopped. Why? We're family" He took in a deep breath and began to explain. "You were happy. You had a home and friends and someone to look up too. I was depressed, alone, and practically rotting on the streets. I thought I would be more of a curse to you, slowly sucking the happiness out of you with my depressed state and eating problems.

It also wasn't right for me to just barge in and be all 'Hey guys, just wanted to let you know Toothless isn't the only Night Fury in the world! And no only that, I'm his brother, now isn't that swell?'" I huffed at that. "Even so, families look out for each other, even if they don't get along. It makes me sad no one was there to teach you that. There's so much to life that is amazing. I should have tried harder to look for you, I should hav…" I was stopped when he whacked my head with his tail. "A wise person once told me not to blame yourself for something that isn't your fault. This was my choice to keep it from you. I didn't interfere with your life because I was afraid I would do more harm than good. I was wrong and I see that now".

I draped a wing over him and brought him into a side hug. "I know you watched me grow up and all, but you clearly missed the time I broke down thinking I was the last of my kind. You may not have known it, but I would have given anything to meet another of my kind". He looked at me with wide eyes. Then he hit the ground with his paw and says " _Now_ you tell me". I laughed and held him closer as we walked. It lapsed into a comfortable silence until I spoke up. "You know, you still haven't answered that question I asked when we finished your training. How you moved from one place to another".

He smiled, for the first time since he woke up and motioned me to follow him. He led me to a pond that was a little deep. "Follow me" he said before diving in. I panicked and dove in after him; without his other tailfin, swimming would be harder too. I found him treading at the bottom waiting for me. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up when he pulled me back, head shaking. He led me into a hole at the bottom and swam a few seconds before surfacing in what looked like a catacomb. I whacked his head and said strictly "Don't scare me like that".

He looked down, but then perked up and said "Welcome to the secret, forgotten catacombs of the Jade Palace. They lead down to the stairs where the village meets them, all the way to the Pool of Sacred tears, and even around the mountain" I looked wide eyed at him. "I memorized them all so I know where all exits are, entrances, where what leads to where, and where secret chambers are. Follow me" he continued he ran forward and I followed. We ran for a minute when we reached some stairs. We went up and he pushed what looked like a painting forward a little, revealing the Palace itself.

My mouth dropped. "How...but you...no one...this whole time…." I was at a loss for words. Hiccup chuckled and nuzzled my side. I looked at him in shock. Then whacked his head again. "Next time we have a day off, you're showing me everywhere each tunnel leads, am I understood?" He nodded and hugged me. We pulled apart and I pushed the painting away so Hiccup could get out easier. I then began to lead him to the kitchen where we ate. Though instead of Hiccup serving himself, I chose how much he ate. He _does_ need to eat more and gain a little meat on him.

He looked at how much I gave him, sadness in his eyes. "Do I have to…" "Yep. Every bit of it, now eat up" He pouted, but ate until one fish was left. "Come on Hiccup, it's one more, you can finish it". Truth be told, he looked full, but I wasn't taking any chances on him going hungry again. I mean, this was a perfectly healthy amount of fish I gave him, and he was full by half. It was sad, really. His tired eyes met mine and he sighed while eating the last one.

Licking his cheek, I smiled at him. "At-a boy, Hiccup". He smiled and yawned, beginning to fall asleep. I led him back to the bedrooms and he went into mine instead of his. I let him sleep with me because he has nightmares and sometimes cries himself to sleep. I keep him there mostly because I was overprotective of him now and didn't plan for him to be alone for even a second. He decided the stone was a better bed tonight and heated it up for sleep. I curled around him and watched as he slowly drifted to sleep.

He's become the most important thing in the world to me now. I left to go on a walk when he was still sick from infection and no sooner got separation anxiety. It made me realize I needed him just as much as he needed me. We were two halfs of a whole, meant to be together. Sort of like a Yin and Yang, but not quiet. I rested my head near his and began to fall asleep myself. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard him mumble before I went to sleep, another "I love you". Life was hard, but was steadily getting better.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I'm starting a little series of cuts from here until I make a Kung Fu Fury 2 Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and comment if you want more moments like this one!**


	3. The Aftermath: Part 2

**The Aftermath Part 2:**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I've got to say, the weeks following the death of Red Death were excruciating. I've never been so upset in my life. I completely freaked when I saw my tailfin missing for the first time. When I woke up, I thought I just dreamt that part of the battle. How I wish I was right. I spent hours each day trying to fly, but never got farther than 15 feet off the ground. Eating was a pain, especially since Toothless started me on a recovery diet.

Toothless, the one _good_ thing that came out of it. I was far from expecting the care and attention he brought me . He never left my side after I woke up, not even for a second. I honestly didn't want him too. Truth be told, I need him now more than ever, and for once he was actually there for me. I could tell he didn't really know what he was doing, being the older sibling, but I had no intention of caring. Right now he was napping. Well, _we_ were supposed to be napping, but I woke up earlier than him. We were on the stone slab in his room.

I started to sleep with him when the nightmares came. Just the memory of Death throwing me into all those buildings, hearing my bones crack and snap, feeling the sharp pain everywhere on my body. I let out a whine and I trembled at the reminder. I shook the images out of my eyes which woke Toothless up. His grip tightened on me a little and he began to lick my neck. The trembling stopped almost instantly and I relaxed.

I don't know how he does it, but he has this trick where he can calm me down almost instantly. "Thanks" I whispered. I felt a little sick now, like I was going to throw up. I whimpered again, and this time I shot out of his embrace and threw up my lunch out the window. His licking returned and I gave a frustrated moan. "Just keep trying, you'll hold it in eventually" he soothed. I nodded.

I wanted to argue with him, say I wasn't going to recover and to just give up, but It's been only 3 weeks. The Great Wall wasn't built in a day. I suddenly felt frightened and rubbed myself against him. His licking hadn't been enough to sooth my nerves. He began to purr, and _that_ calmed my nerves. I've been like this since the battle. It's a wonder how he's put up with me that long. He suddenly growled at me. "I said that out loud, didn't I?". A tense nod was my reply.

Now I felt a little foolish, thinking he'd just abandon me right after we reunited. I couldn't help but listen to that one part of my brain that said otherwise, though. "Sorry". He was mad now. When my faith in him goes down, he gets angry in a sense that re-enforces my faith in him. I keep telling myself that 'he's my brother, he would never do that!', but other times I tell myself 'you're weak, you'd never be loved by anyone! He's just healing you so he wouldn't half to put up with you anymore!'.

These internal battles are what drive me to try to keep flying. I try to fly away from here, from him, from the voices, but I know deep down I never could. They would always keep coming back. Especially Toothless. I let my head fall back on his chest and I tried to relax. His wing came around and blanketed me from the world. He knows my struggle and how I want to forget about my problems. He's ok with it as long as he's there to help me with it.

"Don't you...don't you ever get tired of me? Or want a break?" I said before I could stop myself. There was a tense silence before he answered "I've had a 14 year 'break' from you. If I wanted more, I would be out right now. As for being tired, no. You wouldn't have tried to get yourself killed if I hadn't pushed you away. You need me. And believe it or not, I need you too. So what if you're depressed. Have eating problems. Are a cripple. So what If I'm the only one who can take care of you. You might think you need to give me something good to earn my brothership, but just being my brother is enough for me. You can try to push me away all you want, but I'm staying like iron".

His tone was dangerous, like if you were to do something bad and your dad was about to punish you for it. I stayed glued to him no matter. I relaxed ten fold after the mini speech. My brother was here to stay, whether I liked it or not, and that's that. "Thanks. I..I needed to hear that". Another nod came. I took a deep breath and pulled away from him. A smile twitched my mouth when I met his eyes. "Come on, let's go back to sleep; we'll try again at dinner". He offered.

I shook my head "Can we go up to the cliffs instead? I sleep easier with a cool breeze anyway". He sighed, but smiled and led the way anyways. We walked up to the hundred foot cliffs looking over the Valley of Peace. I sat down and spread open my wings in an attempt to re-enact the feeling of flying. It wasn't the same, but it was as close as I could get to flying.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you Hiccup. You..you deserved better from the universe" Toothless apologised. Wings falling a little, I looked back at him and smiled. "It's not your fault Toothless. I gave up when I chose to stay and fight, I practically _asked_ to die. Now..I'm paying the price for it. I know life for me and you is tough right now, but I couldn't have asked for anything better than my brother being here with me. Sure, I _did_ lose my flight, and I'm not going to recover from it anytime soon, but you don't know how long I dreamed of meeting you.

As my only family, there for me like when we were hatchlings. (sigh) I wanted so bad to meet you while growing up, I wanted to act selfish so many times. But life on the streets is rough, and if you can't handle it you don't live. I know how lonely and dangerous it is out there, and even _if_ you knew how to fight, I wasn't going to bring you to that". It felt good to let this off my shoulders.

His shoulders slumped and his watery eyes stayed on mine. "You could have come here, and lived with me! Why, why didn't you?! I needed you with me growing up! I may not have known it, but I bet you did, somewhere in that mind of yours!" He half roared. I flinched and roared back "I didn't want to hurt you! Like I am now, like when I told you about watching you! You reacted just like I expected! When we met, _that's_ when I needed to tell you, not before, not after!

How was _I_ supposed to know that?! That, you wanted to meet me, to take care of me? I..I couldn't just barge into your life and expect you to take care of me! I know I needed to be taken care of! I still do. But I couldn't just throw myself on you like some chore you have to do!" He ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me a bit. "But that's the thing, you _aren't_ some chore! You're my brother! My family! I'm supposed to take care of you willingly, I'm supposed to love you! Why can't you realize that?! I don't let you sleep with me because this is a 'one time' thing, I don't help you eat because 'I'm a kind person', no! _This_ is my job, my _means_. I'm _supposed_ to take care of you!

To love you, to provide for you!" He pulled me into a hug. "You're my family, Hiccup. I have close friends and even a father figure, but _you_ are my family. My brother. I took care of you back then, and I'm going to take care of you now. It's my duty, simple as that. I said it before, and I'll say it again. I love you, Hiccup, even if I don't know you that well". We both sobbed into each other like no tomorrow, the pain of both of our pasts being brought up again. I cried and cried and cried, surely digging my claws into his scales. I knew he didn't mind because his were digging into mine.

By the time we finished our little meltdowns, the sun was setting. Even so, I still clung to him. Neither of us wanted to let go. We both were on a thin line for each other, me thinking I couldn't possibly be good for anyone, and him struggling with my problems along with his. We both knew each other's struggles and we suffered through them together. First we fight, then cry, then recover, and then move on. It's just how we heal, by letting out.

And boy, we were so precious to each other. He knows my pain, and I know his. We were two halfs of a whole. I would say Yin and Yang, but we weren't to that degree. He tries to be the older, wiser brother, but doesn't truly have a clue on what to do. I want to just let him hide me from the world forever, like he did when we were hatchlings, but I'm too wise to let him. I nuzzle him and whispered "Were we going to try again for dinner, or just stay here?" He licks my neck and nods.

We still stayed there, though. Just enjoying the comfort of each other. I was half asleep when he pulled away. Keeping a wing around me, he led me back to the kitchen for dinner. Things _were_ dim, sad, depressing, and anything else you could think of, but I _couldn't_ have asked to go through it with anyone else.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey guys, hope you like the new chapter! Depressing? Yes. Sad? Yes. Heartwarming? Yes. In my opinion, at least. One thing I love about Httyd and some fanfics are the relationship Hiccup and Toothless have together. They both know a pain of sorts and grow stronger from it together. Comment down below if you like similar fanfics!**


	4. The Aftermath: Part 3

**The Aftermath Part 3**

* * *

Today a group of humans showed up at the palace. Stormfly noted me on it while Hiccup was sleeping off his first (so far) successful meal. I got excited thinking maybe they could somehow get Hiccup flying again. "Toothless?" she came again. "Yea?" "The humans want to meet him. Hiccup, so they get get their measurements and such". I nodded and dismissed her. "Hiccup? Hey, come on now, get up". He only curled up more in response. To be honest we were both quite comfortable right now, and I don't blame him for being stubborn.

"Come on, I know you're comfortable and all, but you need to get up...Now!" He groaned, but got up with his eyes still closed. "It's only been 20 minutes, Toothless. Just when I'm starting to get used to the schedule" he mumbled. Chuckling, I licked his head repeatedly which in turn woke him up. "Ack! Toothless! Alright, alright, I'm up!" He shook himself a little and playfully shoved me. "What's so important you need to wake me from my, quote on quote _recovering hour_?" I rolled my eyes at him mocking my words.

"Humans are here to try and help you get back into the sky. They're going to make one of their prosthetic thingies". He just blinked, not understanding. "In other words, a fake tailfin". His already huge eyes widened."Why didn't you just say that in the first place!" He shouted and bolted out. I chuckled at his sudden excitement and followed him out to the Jade Palace. I caught up to him in no time and I saw him looking at the humans strange. "They're taller than I thought" was his first comment.

I whacked him in the head for his poor use of respect. I don't believe they understood him, but the noise he made from speaking got their attention. The first one to walk up to him was a female. She had long brown hair and forest green eyes. She was human, but moved in a dragon like way. She gasped and said "Oh, he's beautiful!" She lent out a hand for him to sniff and trailed one of her 'fingers' up the small spines on his forehead. Hiccup seemed to like her because he rubbed his face against hers.

"Oh, I've never seen a Night Fury this close. These two might very well be the last of their kind" she commented as Hiccup playfully rubbed against her, ending up on his back. She rubbed his neck as he got back up. "I like her. She's nice" Hiccup said as he bounced up to me and started to nuzzle. He ran back to her and made some weird noise, bobbing his head up and down. She copied him as he retracted his teeth. "Oh, and retractable teeth! Incredible!" She looked him up and down; I saw the human's face drop as she picked up his tail.

"Hmm, how did this happen?" She asked. Hiccup's face instantly dropped as he came back to me and began to rub me again like a scared hatchling. I licked is forehead and nuzzled him back. "Injured in battle" a two limbed one said. He had a stick leg and a hook arm and he was wearing a weird metal helmet. He had a long clump of fur growing from above his mouth. "That must be the translator, Master?" I asked. He bowed a little in response.

"Ok Val, do your thing" another one with a lot of red fur said. He was about my height, and that was tall for a human. The woman gestured for his tail and Hiccup with a little encouragement from me, swung it over. She pulled out a weird stick thingy and held it up to his remaining tailfin in several places. I constantly rubbed my head over his as a sign of comfort which he seemed to appreciate. She looked up at me and commented, still measuring "You two seem to be close". I gave a nod this time. The two limbed human said "He says the two are long lost siblings and the younger one ended up losing his tailfin being reunited with the older one".

I glared at the human as Master Thornado whacked him with his tail. "To put it bluntly, yes" I grumbled. All the humans there gave us sad looks. Hiccup took a deep breath and said to me "Emotionally hard, yes, but so worth the price". I blinked back tears and nuzzled him again. The woman finished up and said "Well, you're lucky it's a clean tear and can be easily replaced. It might take some getting used to and a few tests, but we'll get you back in the air boy, don't you worry".

Hiccup began to jump around in excitement at that, unable to stay still. "Did you hear that Toothless?! I'm going to fly again! They're going to get me flying again!" Everyone shared a chuckle at his excitement. I was happy to see him acting like a hatchling because it means he's on the right path to recovery. "Yes Hiccup, I was there. Come on now, let's go meet the other humans". He followed me, but continued to jump around in circles.

* * *

Later that afternoon, we were at the kitchen eating with the team. "So there I was, everyone terrified, all hope lost, and everything destroyed. Until I jumped up and tackled him and beat him into submission. After that, everyone was cheering my name, _Hookfang! Hookfang! Hookfang!_ ". Me and Stormfly shared a look. "Sure Hookfang, and my scales are white" I commented. He glared at me. "Shut up Toothless" he mumbled. Hiccup chuckled.

"So Hiccup, did those humans make that pro tetic thingy that's supposed to help you fly again' Barf asked. He visibly perked up. "Not yet, but they said they can make one! Isn't that great?!" Stormfly nodded "That's amazing Hiccup! We could use more speed on the team". I glared at her. "And what about me?" "You're fast Toothless, but your tactics are too predictable". I gave her the 'really?' look. "Well, I'm sure my 'tactics' are different, but I still use the same thing all the time so, yea".

She shrugged and replied "Still, it's something new". I rolled my eyes and watched happily as Hiccup was actually going for seconds for dinner. When he sat down again he noticed my look. "What?" I smiled as I said "That's your second bowl of soup". He looked confused for a second then understood. "D..does that mean you're going to stop monitoring how much I eat now?" I shook my head. "Not quite yet, but I'm not going to force anymore into your stomach unless I have to". He smiled and started to eat his second serving.

The group started to individually head of to bed until me and Hiccup were the only ones left. He was cleaning everyone's dishes and I was waiting for him to finish. I walked up to him and licked his head. "I'm so proud of you, you know that?" His head jolted up in shock and he looked at me. "When you first came here, we offered you plenty of food, yet you hardly ate any of it. During your training, we moved your amount up by one fish per day, yet it still was such a little amount of food. Now look at you, successfully eating two servings of soup in one sitting".

He ducked down shyly and said a little embarrassed "Gee, now you're making me feel like a pig". I licked him again and set a wing around him. "That's a normal amount of food, Hiccup. Don't forget that". He finished putting the dishes away and gave me a hug. "Thank you Toothless. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't been there for me". I hugged him back and replied "You wouldn't even be here if I hadn't been, in plenty of ways". We stayed there for a minute when I pulled away and ushered him off to my bedroom. "Come on, now. Time for bed".

We decided the tree branch was comfortable tonight and hung upside down. I wrapped my wings around the two of us and began to admit a light purr that normally helps Hiccup fall asleep. He rested his head on my neck and whispered "For the record, Toothless, I'm proud of you too, even if you hate being seen as a softie". I smiled kindly and replied "Goodnight Hiccup. Sleep well". He nodded in reply, the purring already seeming to lull him asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys, hope you like the new chapter. If you want more, comment and let me know if this chapter made you feel a little warm inside. It did for me.**


	5. The Aftermath: Part 4

**HELLO FOLKS! I'M BAAACK! I want to first apologize for the long wait, I've had some family problems I've needed to deal with for the past…..FOEVER! But I'm back, and updating all of my stories, so here's the next chapter of the aftermath! I apologize once again, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Today we were doing the final test flight of my automatic tailfin. I looked down the cliff, suddenly nervous. It _was_ a few hundred feet to the bottom, after all. I stretched my wings out again. Toothless was behind me, talking to Master Thornato while I was here debating on backing out. Stormfly walked up to me. "How you holding up Hiccup?" she said. I looked up at her, fidgeting. "Nervous...what if I fall?" I asked. "Don't worry Hiccup. Toothless won't let anything happen to you if the past few weeks are anything to go by" Meatlug said, walking up to me.

I gave them nervous smiles. "Still, it's a looong way down" I mentioned, gulping anxiously. "Well, then I guess we'll need to start slow". "AHH!" I screamed as my brother came out of nowhere. "Toothless! Why would you _do_ that?" The gang all let out their own series of laughs. Toothless just chuckled. I gave them all an unamused glare, to which they laughed harder at. Toothless gave me a lick on the side of my face, and said "Relax. We'll all be up there with you in case something goes wrong. You're the only one worrying here".

"I know, just….how are you not worried about this?" He just rolled his eyes and nuzzled my neck, causing my shoulders to relax on their own. "I _am_ worried, but panicking isn't going to help anyone..." I rubbed my head against his, mind still set on the fact that I'll fall because of my tail. I looked at him. "..so just take a deep breath, and relax. Nothing's going to happen. And even if it does, I'll catch you". I blinked a few times and nodded in response. "Ok, now enough stalling. The humans don't have all day" Thornado commanded next to Stoick and Valka, as I've come to know them.

We all lined up at the edge of the cliff. Toothless, Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, and the twins all flew up, waiting for me. I looked back at my fake tailfin, watching as it copied my real fin. I faced the edge again, and closed my eyes. 'It's ok, Hiccup. You got this, they'll catch you' I thought. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes. I jumped off the cliff and opened my wings in a glide. I flapped up a few times, not falling. I glanced back at my tail, seeing the red cloth of the fin flapping around, but getting the job done.

Toothless flew down besides me, giving me encouraging looks. I looked ahead, and did a slow turn to my left, angling back towards the cliff. I didn't want to go too far just yet. I looked up seeing the gang trailing us by maybe 20 or more feet. "Relax, Hiccup. It's ok" Toothless repeated. Taking a shaky breath, I angled down the cliffs towards some rocks. I got passed the large, bridge looking one which was reassuring. Feeling my wings cramp a little at the slow pace, I picked up the speed.

I looked back at my tail, but missed the large rock. "Hiccup!" Stormfly called a little too late. My shoulder rammed into it causing me to yelp. I flapped away from it, hearing Toothless call my name when I ran into another one. Toothless whacked the back of my head. "Pay attention!". "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it". I shook the slight pain from my head and began to fly up. Me and Toothless lost the group as we were flying faster then them. 'I..I'm flying? I'm Flying!' was all I thought. I stuck my tongue and relished the feeling of the cold air rushing past me.

I began to hear some strange clicking noises. "Hiccup, stop!" Toothless shouted in panic. As I did, the momentum of flying kept us rising up for a few seconds. "What?" I looked down at him to see his eyes were slit in panic. He tried to reach out and grab me when gravity decided 'hey! I'm here too!' and I fell. My tail wasn't responding to me. I looked at my tail and could barely make out that a metal piece was out of place, not only trapping my actual tailfin, but jamming the fake one.

"Hiccup!" I heard my brother roar. I began to whip my tail around to try and fix it, and accidentally slapped Toothless in the face. "Ow!" He shouted, "Oh, sorry!" I called. I shook myself and heard a click, to my relief. I could move my real fin again, but the false one was still jammed. It was opened in gliding position, though. 'Ok, I can work with that' I thought. I angled in a dive, and realized too late I was heading towards the village! I was too distracted to notice where anyone else was.

I opened my wings, trying to slow myself instead of crashing into unknowing people's homes. I was still going too fast, though. "TOOTHLESS!" I screamed, not only in fear, but in pain. My wings felt like they were about to be pulled from their sockets. I _was_ straining them to be fair. I was getting close to the treetops when an idea hit me. It was going to hurt, but I didn't want to hurt anyone by crashing into them. "Hiccup!" I could hear a little to faintly behind me. When a tree was racing up dead in front of me, I pulled my tail back, and rammed it as hard as I could into the tree.

The fake tail came off, and I was left to crash into the ground. After my shoulder make impact, I curled up into a ball, and waited it out. Trees broke, plants were smashed, and in the ground a large dent was made where I crashed. It felt like hours before it ended. When it did, I flew off a small ledge and landed hard on my stomach. I looked up at a tree that was about to fall on top of me. I covered my head, but it's treetop hit the ground before the base could hit me.

I was gasping for air, letting the adrenaline ware off for a minute before I decided to move. My legs shook with pain as I stood. Everywhere hurt as I moved, causing me to shut my eyes and wince. I took a deep breath and shook off the pain. I'd be sore for a few days, but I've had worse. I looked over myself, looking for any damage and smiled at seeing only scratches and cracked scales. I pulled my tail up and licked my stinging tailfin. Slamming it against a tree wasn't one of my wiser moments. "Hiccup! Hiccup, answer me!" I heard Toothless call.

"Toothless?!" I shouted. Although sore, I jumped up the small ledge where I fell. I got a good look at the damage I did. How I came out of _that_ with only scratches is beyond me. I heard shuffling nearby and not a minute later did a panicky Toothless appear from behind a few bushes. He jumped clean over them while I took a few steps forward. "Hiccup! My god, are you ok?!" he said while sniffing me. "Yeah, I'm.." "Hurt! You're hurt! Where are you hurt?!" he interrupted, continuously sniffing me.

"No, Toothless no…"

"I'm so sorry, I tried catching up…"

"No, No, Toothless" I continued

"..but you were going too fast and was.."

"Toothless!" I finally yelled.

His head jerked up to meet mine. I licked his face, and nuzzled him. "I'm fine. A few scratches here and there, but I'm not hurt. How? I haven't the slightest clue, but I'm ok". He wrapped his arms around me and took a shaky breath of relief. I was sore, but that was to be expected. I hugged him back and thought back to the attempted flight. And just for a minute, even for the smallest amount of time...I was FLYING!

I began to get excited. I pulled out of the hug and jumped with a whoop of happiness. "Did you see that?! I was flying Toothless! I was actually flying! We almost had it there!". He looked like he still wanted to hold me, but smiled at me anyways. "Just think, I can actually fly again! Come on, let's go get the tailfin, I wanna try that again!" I exclaimed, turning to run back. Something jerked me back. I looked to see Toothless pinning my tail to the ground. "Uh uh, there's no way in the _universe_ you're trying _that_ again" he said gesturing to the clear path of destruction my crash made.

"Not that, Toothless..." I complained

"No, not today. The tail didn't work" he argued.

"Come on, please?"

"I said no, now come on"

Grumbling, I followed behind. We met with the others, who (mainly Stormfly and Meatlug) were happy to see that I was ok. Toothless gave them the challenge of finding the fake tailfin, which unsurprisingly became a competition. Toothless took on the task of flying me back to the cliff. Valka ran up to me, extremely worried while Toothless explained what happened. "I don't know, a piece came out of place and locked up the tail" he explained. "It also trapped my real tailfin too. It wasn't until I accidentally slapped Toothless did it free my real one" I added.

Thornato translated to the humans while Valka went back to babying me. I flinched a bit as she pressed into my shoulder. "You sure you're ok?" Toothless asked. "Yes, I'm fine! A little beat up, but nothing to worry about" I complained. He glared at me a little. I just rolled my eyes and nuzzled into him. "I said I was ok, and meant it. You don't need to be so overprotective of me". He huffed. "Oh no, I'm _going_ to be overprotective of you for the rest of your life" he argued.

I rolled my eyes again and stood back. "But I wasn't lying when I said I was ok". "I know, but I like to be sure". I gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh, you wanna be sure? Alright, I can go see a healer if you reaaalyTAG! Your it!" I yelled at him, giving a light shove and running. "Hey! Hiccup!" he yelled back, chasing me. I skid to a stop as he made a lunge for me, causing him to fly over me. I laughed, running in a different direction. Despite his earlier worries, Toothless laughed too.

The fake tail was coming along, but not quite perfect yet, and we were doing well despite our constant struggles. Nightmares still haunt both me my brother to no end, but we were managing.

And dare I say it? Recovering?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK, BACK, BACK AGAIN..GAIN..GAIN! That's right folks! The Llama Queen is back at it again, writing at her fanfictions! If you didn't read the note at the top, I'll say it again...I'm sorry for the long wait. School and family drama had me all messed up. But I'm back for more updates, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter of Kung Fu Fury! I WILL be updating more, so stay tuned for more!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	6. A Learning Experience

I flew through the sky as fast as I could. Air whistled around me as I flew, doing flips, dives, and everything else you could imagine a Night Fury like myself doing. If my brother knew I was out right now, he'd scold me. It was currently an hour before dawn, and I've been flying for about and hour and a half. My prosthetic tailfin was finished yesterday, and I spent most of yesterday flying too, but Toothless had me go to bed early and rest so I didn't over-exert myself. It's been three months since the "Battle of Red Death" as they're calling it, and both me and my brother have recovered significantly. Not completely, as what happened will stick with both of us for the rest of our lives, but nightmares aren't an every night thing now. Every so often, maybe, but not frequently.

Of course, Toothless is still overprotective of me like no tomorrow, but times like now, it feels good not to be bound by anything. Not the ground. Not by society. And not by and Masters, family or not. Not to say I don't love them, hell, I love them all to bits! They're my new friends after all, but what can I say? I grew up on the streets with no rules, no bound, and no one to hold me back. Old habits die hard. I glided across the sky, above the clouds and eyes closed. Three months of pent up energy being let out from a morning flight. Too bad it was ruined by a fireball. Right. In. The. Face.

"Ack!" I shouted, being momentarily blind. I halted mid-air and rubbed the white dots from my eyes. Blinking a few times, I looked around to see who my assultant was, only to come face to face with the blazing eyes of my brother. "Toothless! What was that…" "Don't 'Toothless' me! Where have you been! We've been searching for the past hour for you!" He roared into my face. I rolled my eyes "I've been playing fetch" I replied with crippling sarcasm. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?". That just made him angrier. "Hey, don't give _me_ an attitude! You're the one who just up and disappeared out of nowhere, _without_ telling me! Or anyone!"

"Uh! I just couldn't sleep, so I went for a night flight. Is that _so_ horrible of me to do?" I asked. "Not when you basically walk into your own death not three months ago, like to starve yourself when you can't handle things, and have a bad habit of scaring the life out of me! We're going home. Now!" He argued, turning away from me. "But…" He snarled back at me, silencing anything I was going to say. I glared at the clouds below me, but followed behind him anyways. My annoyed glare soon melted, and I felt bad that I made him mad. 'Maybe I should've told him' I thought.

It was uncomfortably silent on the way back to the palace. We touched down and I noticed the others up looking our way. "Hey, what are you guys doing up?" I asked in surprise. Hookfang, giving me a crabby glare, answered me. "Well, 'overprotective' over there felt the need to wake us up to go looking for you. And for what? It doesn't seem like an emergency to me! Good going! I've lost an hour of beauty sleep because of this!". I looked down, feeling like I just ruined three months worth of trust with them. "I...I...I just…" "Hookfang, relax. It isn't an emergency, so if you want to sleep, then go back to bed!" Meatlug argued. "No! I want to know what he was doing that was _so important_ that we needed to be woken up!"

No one came to my defence. They all looked at me for my answer, and I got painful reminders of when thugs liked to corner me, getting ready to... "I…I just…went flying…" I almost whimpered. "Flying? FLYING!? That's what this whole mess is about?! Why do I waste my time like this?!". My chest constricted and I felt my heart about to break. 'He...he just implied…..' Toothless was at the cliff looking out, not giving me a second glance. Everyone else just glared my way and walked off. 'Just like all the villagers did when…' I felt sick again. Tears built up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. The sky was lighting up, announcing the sun's arrival, but my brother didn't move. I left to go get breakfast, but when the smell of honey buns and spices came to my nose, I couldn't sit with the thought of food.

When I saw the rest of the group throughout the day, they all acted similar ways to what I was used to. Meatlug talked to me, not at all hiding the annoyance in her voice, Stormfly was the same, only glaring at me more, the twins outright ignored me, and I was too afraid to face Hookfang or my brother. And if to prove my brother's earlier statement, I didn't eat breakfast. Or lunch. By that time, I needed to leave. Rejection of the 'friends' I thought I made began to hurt too much. I bumped into Toothless on the way out of the palace, and he didn't give me a second glance. Or so I thought.

I walked up to a cliff and looked down at the valley, wondering what I could do to distract myself. Then it hit me. "Gobber!" I almost shouted. I flew back to Toothless' bedroom and left a note, this time, telling him where I'd went. I haven't seen him since before the battle! He's probably mad that I didn't show up sooner. 'Mad like everyone else' I thought grimly. It was crowded down in the market where I spent most of my life. Like every other time I returned here after a long period of disappearance, everyone either ignored or glared at me. I flew into the shop to see Gobber looking a bit overwhelmed.

I set down behind him. "Need a little help?" I asked. He jumped but smiled nonetheless. "Hiccup! Glad to have ya back! It's been a while, lad. Now, _get to work!_ " I laughed and took some of his orders to the tables. Trust Gobber not to get worked up over national heroes or pointless street rats. That's why I love the guy. I smiled, despite the customers who disliked me. One might think they would see me in a new light after almost dying to save their home. Nope. Same old story as always.

* * *

I bumped into Hiccup as he rushed out the Jade Palace, looking very much like he did when he first arrived at the palace three months prier. Sad. Scared. Skittish. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but by that time, he was already down by the bedrooms. 'Maybe he needs to sleep. He must've been up earlier than me to go flying' I thought. I continued my way into the palace to see the gang, looking highly annoyed. I rolled my eyes and sat near them, beginning our daily meditation routine.

Hookfang and the Twins sent me multiple glares until my temper got the better of me. "Would you three stop it!" I hissed out. "Well, maybe if someone didn't get us up before the crack of dawn…." Hookfang started. "Ok, I'm sorry, alright?! I freaked out and overreacted, you don't need to remind me". "Well, he does have a point…" Meatlug started. I gave her a dumbfounded look. "You too?". She ducked her head at my gaze, so Stormfly spoke up. "Look, Toothless, while none of us can truly understand your situation, you don't need to act so uptight about everything he does. He's only 16". I slumped a little. "I know, but...after everything, and how he is…I wish he would've just told me that he left".

"I know, and we're not condoning what he did, but you remember what _we_ were like at 16. Have a little faith in him. You know him better than us all, but we can see how happy he is with you. Lighten up a little". I sighed, and looked to the floor. "I suppose I am pretty strict, aren't I?". They all gave identical looks and I chuckled as a response. I looked down "Still, I don't understand why he wouldn't want to say anything to me". Master Thornado answered that while walking up to us. "That's because he's not used to". I looked at the other 4, or technically 5 who had identical looks of confusion.

"What I mean is, he grew up without anyone to truly rely on. Sure he had that Terror's help, but he never _had_ to tell anyone where he was going before, he never _had_ to follow anyone's schedule before, and he never _had_ to be anywhere at certain times. Despite his mental issues, he grew up free and in control of his life. He's, as he likes to put it, a street rat, used to relying on himself, and himself only. He's not used to constant attention, bedtimes, or mealtimes because he's never had them before. For him, it was only 'eat when there's food, sleep when he's tired, and hide when there's threats'. Remember students, not everyone has the luxury that you had while growing up. He didn't mean anything by it, after all he only _just_ got his flight back yesterday. It's something new to him, a learning experience if you will, and you should be open and considerate to that".

I listened closely to what he said. I always knew of my brother's past, but when it's put like that, so truthfully in description, I began to feel foolish for how I reacted. 'He's right, Hiccup's not used to the things we are. Before I knew he was my brother, a midnight flight might've been normal for him'. I looked down ashamed at not seeing this before. 'Dammit Toothless! Now Hiccup's probably feeling miserable because of this. Wait..' My eyes shot up in realization. "Have any of you seen him eating today?". They all avoided my eyes, looking at anything _but_ me. "I don't think...that any of us were really…paying attention to him...today…" Meatlug started, voice and face shrinking as she spoke.

I cursed, and flew over and out the door. I went to the kitchen, but didn't smell his scent in there, meaning he hadn't been in there today. "Damn it Toothless, why couldn't you have been more understanding" I spoke to myself. Walking to the bedrooms, I checked his room. He hasn't used it in three months, since he came, but it didn't hurt to check. I went to my room, but saw a note on my door with his sloppy handwriting on it. _Went to cee Gober. Be hom latr_. 'Gee, we need to work on his spelling'. I was about to go down after him, but I thought back to what Stormfly said about faith. I crushed the paper in my paw, mentally debating whether or not I should trust him, or if I should go down and make him eat something.

I stood there for what felt like hours before I decided to go with an alternative. 'How about I go down and apologize. That way he might feel better and come back. It's not forcing him, but it's also not leaving him to his own devices for too long. That's what I'll do!' I thought. I ran out of the bedrooms and flew down to the village. 'Now, where to find him? There's six places he could be'. I touched down in the village and saw people hard at work. It made me warm inside to see all of the people safe and carrying on as normal. I walked around to look for any of the signs that belonged to Gobber.

I never have set foot in any of his shops, but me and Hiccup have bonded a lot over the past few months. I thought back to one of our late-night discussions while he was recovering.

 _Hiccup had just thrown up. Again. I comforted him while he whimpered through the pain. 'Just be patient Toothless. He's not used to eating this much. Added with his trauma and eating disorder...It'll take time' I thought while nuzzling his neck. Hiccup stomped on the ground and began to cry. "Hey, shhh, it's alright Hiccup, it's alright…" He shook his head while crying into my shoulder. "Why won't it stop?" he barely whispered. Hearing how broken he sounded made my heart shatter, but I didn't let the pieces fall. He needed me to be strong, and that's what I'm going to do. "Just give it time brother. I know it sucks now, and it will for a while, but you'll get through it. You're strong, stronger than us all. I believe in you, so start believing in yourself"._

 _He didn't reply, only curling more into himself. "Hey, why don't we talk about something to keep your mind off your stomach". He nodded, responding with a hoarse "Ok". I began licking his neck as a comforting gesture. "How about you tell me about those businesses you worked for. The ones Gobber runs?". He leaned into me and began to talk, pain slowly leaving his voice and body. "W..Well, the first one is his noodle shop. It's just called Gobber's Noodles, but that's where I learned most of my cooking skills from. It's a small shop, but fairly popular among the locals. That's the shop I spent most of my time working at, but sometimes Gobber would drag me to some of his other shops to work._

 _His other food shop is The Terror's Grill. It's not as popular as his Noodle shop, but is normally busy on celebrations or holidays. The food there is good, if it hasn't changed from the last time he let me eat there, but it's been a while. Umm...oh yeah, another shop he runs isn't a restaurant. It's a small market where you could buy any essentials. Like rice, grains, flower, and...other stuff I can't seem to remember" I huffed at that. "That one is just called Corner Market. Not very big or spacious, but very useful in desperate times"_

" _Much like someone else I know of" I commented, giving him a look. He ducked down shyly, but continued. "He..he also runs…what's that other store? Oh yeah! The Two Pawed Terror!" I laughed at the name. "He sure likes referencing his stores to himself, doesn't he?" My brother laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I said the same thing once. He told me that there was nothing wrong with it, and that it just helped him be more ok with himself. I just laughed and told him he was just being arrogant". I rolled my eyes at the thought of their antics. "Let me see, alright so there's Gobber's Noodles, The Terror's Grill, Corner Market, The Two Pawed Terror, and what were the last two? The Two Pawed Grill and...aha! Gobber's Green's and his Blacksmith shop! How could I have forgotten the forge?!" He declared brightly._

" _Wait, Gobber owns a forge?"_

" _Yeah! He's only let me in a number of times, and I've never worked in it before, but growing up I always thought it was cool to be a blacksmith!" I just shook my head with a smile, pulling my brother closer. I never thought I'd enjoy all his stories as much as I did. They all had a hint of sadness to them, but he never let that get to him. He always kept them bright, playful, and cheery. Something I have to admire him for. Always seeing the bright side of things._

I smiled fondly at the memory. 'Alright, so he said he worked mostly at Gobber's Noodles. I'll have to find out where that is in the village'. Since I had no idea where to find it on my own, I thought I'd ask someone. I looked around and saw an older Nadder working in her garden. Thinking her old age meant she'd know the village inside and out, I walked over to her. "Excuse me, miss?" I got her attention. I expected a bow, a respectful nod, something that portrayed my upper class in society. What I didn't expect was what she _actually_ did.

"Oh what do _you_ want? I don't have time for your problems boy, now leave before I get the guards!" I reeled back in both shock and rage. " _I beg your pardon?_ " She looked at me again with a glare before her eyes narrowed for a second, then shot wide open in shock. "M..Master Toothless! Oh my, I..I'm so sorry, I...I didn't recognize you! I..I thought you were..." She fumbled out, dropping her head to the ground with her wings wide open. "I know _very_ well who you thought I was. And can I just say how disrespectful that was". She looked like she was trembling in fear, not daring to meet my enraged eyes. "P..Please for..forgive me Master, I meant no harm, really!".

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Understand that I do not appreciate anyone lying to me Miss. Because you _clearly_ meant harm with what you just said". "I...I...I apologize Master, I did not mean to dishonor you…" I growled a little and walked closer to her. "Rise" I commanded. She did with her head hanging in shame. "Can I ask you something Miss…" "Miss Lee, Master, Miss Lee". "Miss Lee…" I replied. She nodded. "What makes you think you can use that kind of language and tone with him and not with me?". While half of me was acting with rage, the other was acting with curiosity. I wanted to know why villagers hated my brother so much when he did nothing to earn it.

"Well, b..because he's just a w..waste of space, Master. He...he's done nothing to earn his keep, to help the community, to earn our respect. He just takes from the village without giving back. You on the other wing, Master Toothless, you protect the village from any threats and you keep us at piece because we know you'll protect us". I nodded, keeping my temper in check. "I see. Well, Miss Lee, allow _me_ to tell _you_ something. That Night Fury spent 14 long years in fear, pain, and loneliness. He grew up on the streets without any family and without any friends. He survived off of scraps that ungrateful dragons like yourself would see as waste. He had no love, no care, and nobody to take care of him. He could've left this village and these people here to rot and to fall at the hands of Red Death, but you know what he did?" She shook her head. "He almost _died_ fighting Red Death. He kept him at bay long enough for all of us to escape safely, and would have died had I not shown up when I did. He didn't _have_ to risk his life for all of you, villagers who couldn't give two damns about him, but he did".

Her eyes were wide with shock and shame. "So look me in the eyes and remember what I say now. That dragon did what _I_ didn't have the guts to do. And speaking to _him_ in such a manner is no more dishonorable than it would be to speak to me that way. I'll forgive you for this now, but know that I will _not_ be as understanding in the future. Am I understood?" She nodded vigorously. "Good" I turned away from her to notice the normally busy village had stopped in their tracks to watch the scene. I raised an eyebrow at some of them, and they got back to work. 'Guess I'll just have to find it myself' I thought. I spread my wings and took to the sky. 'No better way of tracking then by in the air'.

* * *

It was after midday when Gobber closed shop. I was helping him clean up when we got back into our usual conversation. "So lad, how have...how have ya been?" Gobber asked me, hesitating. I gave him one of my sad, but 'ok' looks. "It's not the happy ending I was hoping for, but it's more than I could've asked for if that's what you mean". He nodded. "And...yur brother…" I openly laughed at his comment. "In a word, overprotective. Though to be fair, I _did_ kind of ask for it". He raised an eyebrow, but commented on it no further. "Well, I'm glad yur alright lad. Three months with not a word, was beginning to worry about ya".

I gave a nervous laugh. "Heh, heh, yeah, about that...I kind of...forgot about work". "Ye forgot?! Oh lad, how could ya! The customers! The _poor, poor_ customers!" He over dramatized. I burst out laughing at the scene. "Oh yes, I lose a tailfin, get beaten to a pulp, and all you can think about is the _poor, poor_ customers! Why am I not surprised?" Gobber gave me a serious look. "Wait, you WHAT?!" I flinched at the volume. "Oh...you...probably didn't know, did you?" He gave me a glare and flew up to me. "Tail. Now." I sighed and brought up my tail, revealing the prosthetic. "Oh lad…" "I'm ok now. Toothless and the gang have been really helpful. Heck, Toothless yelled at me this morning for flying off without telling him".

I got another shocked and angry look in response. "Well, he should be. Do ya know all the things that could've gone wrong when flying with this?!" His outburst left me kind of speechless. "Uh...n..no.." "The cloth could've torn off, and ya could've fallen to your death, you could've crashed and broken something, you could've got caught in a storm and never seen again! Use yur head lad!" He scolded, knocking me in the head a few times. I whimpered and ducked down. "I..I'm sorry..." It was quiet for a moment, the air thick with sadness when he sighed. "Just be mindful Hiccup. I'm sure it wasn't easy on the lad to suddenly go from being the last of his kind, to older brother. Especially to one with a lot of baggage to carry. I'm not sure what ya've all been through in the past three months, but breaking down mentally isn't just hard on _you_ lad. It's hard on the ones around ya too. I'm sure whatever he said or did that's buggin' ya isn't because he was mad. It was probably because the lad was worried or scared"

I looked on in confusion. "Wait, how did you know something was…" " _Hiccup_. I've watched ya grow up on the streets by yurself. I know ya well enough to tell when something's eatin' at ya. I know this is all new to ya, but be aware that there _are_ dragons that care about ya. And while it might seem we're hard on ya, it's only because we care". I smiled at him. He was right; I need to stop acting like every mean look was the end of the world. My brother loves me, he tells me almost everyday. Just because he's mad doesn't mean he hates me. Not at all. I pulled Gobber in for a hug. "Thanks Gobber. I really needed to hear that". "No problem lad. Now, be off with ya. I'm sure yur brother's still worried about ya". I smiled again, giving him a small nuzzle before taking off.

'He's right. There _are_ dragons that care about me. I need to stop acting so selfish. I'm not alone anymore, and universe be damned if I ever am again". I was too lost in thought to notice my brother right below me. "Hiccup? Hey, earth to Night Fury!" I jumped when I realized he was right next to me. "Wah! Why would you do that?" He playfully shoved me. "Do what? You're the one who's lost in his mind". I shoved him back "But you're the one who scared me!". Toothless chuckled. "I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention". I just smiled "It's ok". It was quiet for a moment before be both spoke up.

"Look Hiccup.."

"Toothless, I'm so…"

"..sorry. What?" we said simultaneously.

We looked at each other before laughing. "You first Hiccup", "No, no brother, you go first". He hesitated before speaking, but said "Look, I want to say sorry for overreacting. There's things you're probably used to that I'm not, and I should've trusted you more before acting. You're not a hatchling anymore and you know how to take care of yourself. Kind of". I attempted a smile that came out more like a wince. "I'm sorry too. I should have told you where I was going or what I was doing before randomly leaving out of the blue. I'm sure taking care of me isn't easy, let alone finding out you have a brother out of the blue. Something could've happened and if it did, you would've never known. I acted selfishly and it won't happen again".

He smiled at me and gave me a headbutt a little to hard. I shook the pain out of my head. "Just make sure you tell _someone_ before you go. It doesn't _have_ to be me, though I would feel more comfortable if it was". I nodded and nuzzled his head. "I'll tell someone next time, I promise". "Good. And for the love of the universe, Hiccup, EAT! I'm going to keep stressing you until you stop missing meals!" He playfully yelled at me. I shoved him and challenged "I'll eat if you can catch me!" I zoomed off before he could argue. Obviously he won, but it felt good to know he wasn't holding a grudge against me.

The rest of the gang apologist once we returned, Hookfang's a little forced, but I didn't mind. All that mattered was that I had friends and family that cared. It felt good, even if it got a little much at times. Me and my brother played around until dinner, continuing our typical banter. And by dinner time, I was _starving_! I held my friends close and my brother closer. And I could tell he held me closer than that too.


	7. Answers

**ANOTHER CHAPTER MY DOODS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Answers!**

* * *

My life at the Jade Palace was confusing, to say the least. I sat here, completely bored as me and Toothless played a game called 'Chess', to which he kept beating me at. I watched his face as he studied the board. He moved a piece, taking out another 'pawn' of mine. He looked up at me and I yawned. I looked down at the board wondering how this would ever help me in battle, the lesson both Master Thornado and my brother were attempting to teach me. In all honesty, _everything_ they tried to teach me was confusing. Like Math beyond adding and subtracting, and History. I already know most of the basic history, I don't think I need to know about one specific guy and what he did that one time. Trust me when I say, they're teaching me about _a lot_ of 'one specific guys'.

I blinked the wanting sleep out of my eyes and looked at my 'white army' that was losing horribly to his 'black army'. I saw one of my knights close to his king and thought back to a certain move he pulled on me a few rounds back. He criss-crossed over three of my 'pawns', getting in front of my king, winning that round. I copied the move twice, taking two of his pawns, and pinning his king into a side. I yawned again as I looked at his face for a reaction. He was going to move before he looked at my last turn again. "How….how did you…" I blinked. He gave me a dumbfounded look. I myself looked over at Thornado who was watching the whole thing. "What, did I win or something?" I questioned with a monotone voice.

Thornado looked a little impressed actually. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you did win". Toothless slumped back a little. "How did I miss that?" He mumbled. My slow brain was beginning to catch up. "Wait, you mean I _actually won_? Like, no going easy on me or anything?" Still dumbfounded, my brother nodded. I blinked once. Then again. I didn't do anything I normally did when winning. No jumping around in excitement, no teasing my brother, nothing. I groaned. "Ugh! This game is stupid! One minute I'm losing, another I'm winning! What's the point of me learning this again?" I complained. My brother raised an eyebrow at me. "Somehow that wasn't the reaction I was expecting after winning".

I ran a paw over my head. "My brain hurts". "Night Fury, the reason you're learning this is because you need to learn battle tactics in the event of a war. In truth, you're showing much potential". That confused me even more. "But, how am I showing potential at something I don't even get?" Thornado just chuckled. "It's because you don't get it and _still_ managed to come close to beating my top student multiple times that you show potential. You might not have noticed it, but you're very good at this game". This wasn't really answering any of my questions. "But, I still didn't win. Until now, at least. And I didn't…" "Enough excuses Night Fury. You will understand it soon enough, but for now, just know I'm very proud" he interrupted with a smile, walking away.

My shoulders fell in defeat. I heard the growing chuckles of my brother walking up behind me. "Glad to know my confusion entertains you, brother" I spoke sarcastically. "Don't take it to heart. He is right in saying you have potential" We walked out of the building and went down to lunch, as we have been doing regularly for the past week. I was beginning to sense a routine here. "But still, I don't understand a single thing I did! You just move pieces on a board and _bahm_! You win? How does that teach you about war?" Toothless seemed to be annoyed at my lack of understanding. "Brother, imagine each separate piece as a dragon in battle. The 'King' pawn would be the Emperor, the 'Knights', the 'Bishops', and the 'Rooks' would be high-positioned warriors, such as myself or the Five, and the 'Pawns' are just soldiers. Those are the main pieces".

"But what about the Queen?"

"Hiccup, the game is designed off of European armies. There would be no Queen in China, only an Empress, to which there is not at this time. The game is meant to teach you how to use your brain and your resources wisely to win. Queens would be considered like Master Thornado, for example. He's important and strong, but the country would not fall if he were to be beaten in battle. If the Emperor was, however, the country would lose its leader and have no choice but to fall under the rule of who ever wins that battle". This didn't help me at all. The pieces were actual people?

"But, why would you…

" _But_ , how about you stop asking so many questions? Hmm?" He gave me a look and I shut up. "It's not a big deal, brother, you will understand it with time, much like I did. The Great Wall was not built in a day, so stop stressing yourself over something you will learn over time". I glared at him as he talked about it so easy. "Well, it's not my fault you're trying to teach me something I don't understand. I wasn't exactly 'schooled' like you were growing up". He sighed and brought his wing around me. "You do not need to remind me Hiccup. I know it's confusing now, and everything you'll learn in the future will be. But _because_ you didn't learn this while growing up, it's become essential that you learn it now. Believe me, it took me _years_ to gain the skill you have naturally. Maybe you don't get it now, but once you do, you'll be one heck of a battle strategist".

I gave out a sigh of my own. No one will be answering any of my questions any time soon, so I'll just drop the subject. "Alright, whatever you say brother. I just hope I learn it soon before I end up falling asleep mid-lesson". He broke out laughing and shoved me lightly, bringing a smile to my face. "Touche". We made it to the lower section of the Palace where I saw Masters...you know what, screw the 'Masters' thing, I know them well enough to use their actual names. Meatlug and Stormfly were sitting out, drinking what I assume was water while Hookfang went against Barf and Belch. Hookfang did a tail-whip where the Twins dodged it, fighting back with a flip charge, a move only dragons with multiple heads could pull off. It's where the dragon charges at the opposing dragon, necks intertwining while spinning. The left head would breathe out gas at the attacker, while the right head would light it at the right moment.

The only flaw with the move was….'ooo, that looked like it hurt!' I winced. Hookfang blew a blast of fire at them because Barf gassed too soon, causing it to explode in both of the dragon's faces. Hookfang tackled the Twins while they recovered, roaring out in victory. "Yeah! That's how the Fangster does it! Awwe, are da Twins sad bwecause dey didn't win?" he taunted with a baby voice. I chuffed with an eye roll. Typical Hookfang. "I wouldn't say we were more sad by losing, then we were by having to look at your ugly face" Barf spoke up. "And it wasn't _my_ fault we lost! You gassed to early Barf. I HEAR BY DISOWN YOU!" Belch shouted dramatically. I laughed because I knew he didn't mean it. Hookfang just glared at the Two-headed dragon.

"Why you…" Hookfang started before tackling them again. "Ugh, boys" Stormfly commented. "I hope you know I take offense to that" Toothless replied, walking up to her. I stayed back by the entrance to watch the fight. Toothless and Thornado got it in my head to watch others fight so I could learn a thing or two. I might know Kung Fu, but they all have experience before me, so I watch. It was pretty entertaining in all honesty, the three fighting against each other, throwing insults and laughing too early before getting slapped in the face. Every now and then I could see Toothless shoot me a glance, making sure I was still nearby.

It wasn't until they started using their blast that the others grew worried. I was too busy laughing to notice one of the Twin's blasts dislodged a statue above me. It would've fallen on me had I not seen the shadow increasing in front of me. "Hiccup!" I heard Meatlug shout, but I jumped as far left as my legs would let me. The stone claw on the Nightmare's wing lightly scratched my side as I escaped the initial blow. The Statue was of one of the Masters that helped build the Jade Palace in the first years of the Valley's settlement, as I recognized. 'Huh, I guess all that History does come in handy' I thought. I coughed a little as the statue roused all the dust and sand that was on the ground.

Somehow the statue stayed mostly intact, only a few small pieces breaking off from the fall. Hookfang and the Twins had frozen at the statue's fall, looking at me with fear in their eyes. I, for the life of me, couldn't figure why. The three of us were never close. "Hiccup!" Toothless shouted. He was by my side in an instant. "Alright, you guys are done fighting" Stormfly scolded the three. "Brother, are you hurt?" I shook myself, letting any dust fly off my hide when I was reminded of a sting on my side. I investigated, only to see a scratch the size of my arm run across the length from my stomach to my leg. It was deep enough to show the red under my skin, but not enough to bleed.

'Wow, any lower and I could've been dealt serious damage' I thought. "Just a scratch, Toothless. Might need some ointment for it, though" I replied. Said dragon hopped to the other side of me, looking at the scratch that was just low enough to get past the thicker area of my hide. He licked it a few times, then gave a death glare to Hookfang, Barf, and Belch. Seeing the fear in their eyes again, I realized why they were scared. 'Oh, they're scared of Toothless! Or, more precisely, what he's going to do to them because I'm hurt'. I blinked a few times. That made more sense. Toothless was about to lunge at them when I gave him a small shove. "O.K.A.Y, how about lunch? I'm starving!" I interrupted, not wanting any actual damage to befall anyone else.

" _They_ can make their _own_ lunch. You and I are going to grab some medicine from the Healers" My brother replied coldly. "Or that too!" I said just as chipper. It was uncomfortably silent as we made our way to the empty Healer's room. Actual Healers came from the Village when one of us were seriously injured, otherwise we could take care of ourselves. Or, in my case, Toothless would take care of me. Not that I'm complaining, or anything. I began to walk to the medicine cabinets when Toothless lightly pushed me onto the stone, facing my cut to the ceiling. I hissed a little as the area was jostled. He looked back at me for a second, but continued looking for a disinfectant ointment. He seemed disturbed by something. "Brother, I _can_ do this myself, you know. You don't have too…"

"Hiccup? Shut up, will you?" I flinched back at his tone. I didn't speak again for a few minutes. When he turned back around, holding a jar of a sort of cream, I avoided his gaze. "Are...are you mad?" I tested. He let out a breath as he sniffed the scratch. "Yes brother, yes I am mad" he looked at me with a softer look. "I am not mad at you, though. Just at how much trouble seems to find you". I huffed and flinched as he applied the cream to the deeper part of the scratch. "You would be surprised to know that, that isn't such an abnormal thing for me". A smile hinted his face. "You know, I haven't been in here since I almost died" he choked as I talked.

I leaned forward, alarmed, and nuzzled his face. "Hey, it's ok brother" I soothed. He didn't look at me. He finished with my scratch a few seconds later and roughly put the ointment away, slamming the cabinet door shut. He was tense, gripping the wall tightly, breathing a little hard. I slowly stood, walking up to him. "Toothless…" I started. "Don't Hiccup...just...don't" I got confused. "Toothless, what's...what's wrong?" I tried again. "You...you _almost_ died, brother. Right here, in this room, in my arms. My _only_ family, _that's_ what's wrong!" he yelled. I flinched back from the volume. "And, it would've been _my_ fault had I not...had Thornado not.." he tried.

My eyes widened as I figured out what he was talking about. "Oh Toothless, you can't blame yourself for that! I chose that path to fly down. I chose to face Red Death alone, knowing _fully_ what would've happened. That wasn't your fault". He slammed his paw onto the wall, making a loud _crack!_ "But why Hiccup?! Why would you do that to yourself? Why would you do that to _me_?! How could you just lay that on me so suddenly and...and let yourself go be killed?! How low did you think I was, just to let you die after finding out you're my brother?! Huh?" My jaw was dropped. What do I say to that? What _could_ I say to that? "I…I don't…I didn't…think...you would've cared b..because I lied. Just like when...I told you about the..the catacombs" I barely whispered.

"Brother, I, out of _everyone_ here, took care of you when you first arrived, before I knew who you were! I looked out for you, I even defied my own Master for you! And you didn't think I would care?!" He yelled at me. My head hung in shame. "I didn't know how you'd react! I didn't want...*sigh* it doesn't matter" I spoke in defeat. Toothless yanked my face to look at his, clearly _far_ from done with this discussion. "No! What 'didn't you want'?" I yanked my head out of his grasp. "Oh, why is this so important to you all of a sudden?!" I yelled back at him, suddenly mad that this was brought up _now_. He grabbed my forearm, jerking me back to face him. "Because I want to remember what you say; right now". "Oh for the love of...I was a coward! I was weak! I couldn't..." "You said 'couldn't' that time!" he pointed out before I could continue.

"Ok, whatever! 3 centuries and I'm the first Night Fury who _couldn't_ do something! I didn't think you cared, alright!"

"But I _do_ care! I did then and I do now! Just because I got angry, doesn't mean I wanted you dead!"

"Ok, well how was _I_ supposed to know that? Growing up, everybody else who got mad at me wanted me dead, what idea could you have given me that you thought otherwise? I broke your trust! You even said you wanted me gone after I told you!" "I know what I said, alright! I...*sigh* I know what I said and what I did, Hiccup. I knew it hurt you, and I'm so sorry I did. But, it wasn't worth your life, brother. Did you not want to give me a chance? Did you not think you could try to work things out with me?" I looked away from his eyes.

" _Of course_ I wanted too. Of course I wanted to try, to fight, to do everything in my power to be your brother again." Toothless guided my face back to his, gentler this time. "But?" "But...I was so...fragile at that moment in time. I had nothing else to live for except the hope that you could love me as family once again, and not as some strange Night Fury you met out of coincidence. I relied on that hope so much in my life. It's what kept me going everyday, and what kept me up most nights. And when…*sniff* wh..when you told me to leave, before you even knew ha..half of the story, that...that broke whatever hope I had left"

I met his eyes, his shocked and deeply hurt eyes. "I _couldn't_ bare the thought of being truly alone again. You had a purpose, friends, and a life. I didn't. Hope is what I ran on my whole life. Without it, I...I couldn't live. I didn't...I didn't _want_ to. There is no pain like being alone, Toothless. I lived alone most of my life, and when you told me to leave, that…that condemned my life to living back on the streets. Alone. And I couldn't stand the thought of it, I…couldn't…" Toothless pulled me into his chest.

"Brother...I...I didn't…" I tried, but he hushed me. "Shhh Hiccup, shhh" He was gasping in his own breaths of air. "Hiccup...I...have no excuse for how I acted in the past. I didn't truly know how fragile you were, and I didn't know you were my family. I was mad and acted out on it when I shouldn't have. I should've let you finish what you were trying to tell me, and I didn't. But, look at me Hiccup" he responded softly. We pulled apart and he cupped my face with both hands. "My brother" he commented softly, like he was speaking to himself, in wonder that I was actually here. "I love you for you, brother. You are my family and I made a promise to you. Three months ago as you were dying in my arms. I would protect you. I would love you. And I would _never_ let you be alone, _ever_ again. And not because you're another Night Fury. Not because I want to be kind. And _not_ because you're destiny is paired with mine. I would do it because you are my _brother_ , and _this_ is how it should've been your entire life. You're my family Hiccup, and I don't know enough words to tell you how important you are to me".

And with that, I broke. Again. All these years I have been holding out, just barely. I suffered so much in my life only to make it to this moment. And the bittersweet agony _Tore. Me. To. Shreds_. I collapsed like a skeleton holding up a mountain, bawling my heart out. I could feel it swell in my chest, closing my airway, and choking me from the inside out. I wailed out years of loneliness, abandonment, and abuse, breaking past the poor excuse of a mental wall I put up to hide such feelings. Toothless didn't wait a second before curling our tails and spreading his wing out over me, hiding me from existence.

He nuzzled me, licked me, and even let me cry it out for a short time, but 14 years of my pent up emotions flooded out of the gates, and there was no dam big enough to stop this flood. I faintly remember the warm feeling on my chin, the one only a handful of others got close enough to use, before blacking out into sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **: And with that, BOOOM! SO MUCH EXPLANATION! Hope you enjoyed my Llama Lovers!**


End file.
